Where You Fit
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Emma wasn't able to save Killian from the Underworld and she laters discovers that she's pregnant. She turns to Regina to help and both women have to find where they fit in their new family. Eventual SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, I haven't written anything worth posting in years so I may be a bit rusty with this! My muse has been rather excited to write this story so I hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! It will be eventual SwanQueen of course. Any mistakes are all mine but I hope I found them all!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma swirled her drink around the bottom of the glass as she sat in a booth on her own in the bar. She didn't want to face anyone. She didn't want any pity for her loss. She hadn't been able to save Killian from the underworld. In fact she had managed to do the exact opposite. Not only had she not been able to save Hook, she had then caused Robin's death. Granted she had not been the one too actually take his life but if she had never insisted on going to the underworld then Hades never would have come to Storybrooke and Regina would have her happy ending. Emma always managed to screw things up for herself and for anyone she cared for. She couldn't help but think that maybe she'd be better off on her own.

Emma sighed and downed the last of her drink. She had lost count of how many she'd had. She wasn't even sure how long she had been at the bar but she knew it must have been a while. When she had arrived the bar had been full, now only a handful of people were left. It had been a week since they had come back and Emma couldn't take any more pity from anyone. Pity made her feel guilty. She felt guilty that she couldn't save Killian of course but she also felt guilty because she had realised that he wasn't the true love of her life like everyone thought he was. Yes she loved Hook and cared about him, but he was not her true love and she wasn't _in_ love with him. Emma would be able to move on but Regina had lost her true love. She had lost the man she was supposed to be happy with. That was all on Emma. She had once again destroyed her friend's happiness. It was becoming a habit. A bad habit.

"Last orders," the barman called out to Emma and she gave a nod. It was time to leave. She left her glass on the table and pushed herself up to stand. Her head began to swim and it was then that she realised she had drunk far too much.

"Shit," she cursed as she realised she wouldn't be able to get home. She was too drunk to drive and she wasn't even sure she could stand up let alone walk straight. Calling her parents was not an option. There was only one person to call. She let out a breath as she found the contact on her phone and dialled.

" _Hello?"_ The voice on the other end of the phone sounded tired and Emma realised she had probably woken her.

"Sorry," she slurred. "I need a lift home."

" _Emma, are you drunk?"_

"Uh, maybe. Can you pick me up? I'm stranded." There was a long pause on the other end of the line and Emma was beginning to think that Regina had hung up the phone.

" _Give me ten minutes. Don't do anything stupid while you wait, do you hear me?"_

"Yes, miss." Emma grinned and dropped her phone onto the table. It only took Regina seven minutes to arrive at the bar. Even in her drunken state Emma couldn't help but notice that the mayor wasn't wearing any make-up and she seemed to be wearing black sweats under her coat. Regina put her hands on her hips and glared at the blonde in the booth. Emma just smiled back at her.

"How much have you had to drink?" Emma shrugged in response. She couldn't even have a guess as to how much she had drank. Regina sighed and took hold of the blonde's arm to pull her up. "Can you walk?"

"Maybe." Emma took one step forward and she looked like a baby dear trying to take its first step. Regina rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around the younger woman's back to support her to the car.

"You stink." Regina wrinkled up her nose. "What the hell were you thinking, Ms Swan?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to forget," Emma mumbled as she fell into the passenger side of Regina's car. She let the brunette put her seat belt on and she closed her eyes as everything began to spin. Regina pursed her lips together as she looked at her friend. Emma had been hiding away from her for the past week. Whenever they had crossed paths she avoided looking at her and made her excuses to leave. Regina wasn't blaming the blonde for what had happened to Robin. That was just how Regina's life went. She wasn't due a happy ending. She was doomed to suffer forever. They had both lost someone that they loved. They understood each other's pain. Regina wanted to help her friend but until she let her in, there was nothing she could do.

"Do not puke in my car," the mayor warned as she pulled away from the curb. She got an incoherent mumble in response. She couldn't help but smile. Regina didn't think it was a good idea for Emma to be left alone tonight. She could do something as stupid as being sick in her sleep and choking on it. Taking her to Snow and Charming was out of the question. Henry was spending the night at Regina's so going back to Emma's wasn't an option. Regina would have to take Emma home and keep an eye on her.

"You owe me big time, Ms Swan." Regina mumbled as she drove home.

Surprisingly Emma wasn't a stubborn drunk. Actually she was very cooperative to whatever Regina asked her to do. Regina just hoped that Henry wouldn't wake up and see his mother drunk. Once she had managed to get the blonde up the stairs she paused. She could put her in the spare room but Regina wouldn't be close if anything happened. The most sensible option was to put Emma in Regina's bed so that she was right there if anything happened. That thought scared the mayor. The only people she had ever really shared a bed with was the King and Robin. She had never shared a bed with a woman before and her friendship with Emma wasn't that type of friendship. Her bed was big enough for the both of them and she would be able to keep an eye on her without disturbing her sleep too much.

"Gina," Emma mumbled against the brunette's shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed." Regina decided on her bedroom and sat the blonde down. She knelt down to unzip Emma's boots and placed them side by side on the floor. She then took off Emma's jacket before laying her down and covering her with the duvet. Emma murmured again but seemed to be in the land of sleep. Regina ensured that she was lying on her side before she went to get a glass of water, some aspirin and a bowl in case she was sick during the night. It was only after Regina had checked in on Henry too that she finally climbed into bed. She rolled onto her side and watched Emma's sleeping back for a while before she too also drifted off to sleep.

xXx

Emma groaned as she slowly woke and the throbbing in her head took hold. She buried her face into the pillow and wished for the pain to stop. She had drunk far too much last night. As she took a deep breath to try and ease the throbbing she frowned. Her pillow smelt of Regina. Emma blinked a few times before she looked around the room. She wasn't in her bedroom. Emma sat up in bed and cursed as the pain tightened around her head and she reached a hand up.

"What the hell did I do last night?" The blonde didn't recognise the bedroom that she was in but she came to the conclusion that it had to be Regina's. With a hand still holding her head she clambered out of bed and made her way into the hallway. The house was quiet as she padded down the stairs. The smell of cooking hit her as she stepped off the last stair. Emma dropped her hand and made her way into the kitchen. Regina was stood at the stove and the smell was wonderful.

"Morning." Emma rubbed at the side of her head as she watched the brunette.

Regina turned her head and couldn't help a small smile. "You look like shit," she commented. "Does your head hurt?"

"Kills." Emma winced and sat down on a bar stool before she dropped her head into her hands.

Regina chuckled. "Did you not take the aspirin I left you?" Emma frowned. She hadn't noticed the aspirin. "Here." Regina opened a cupboard and filled a glass with water before she gave the blonde some aspirin. Emma gratefully took it and down the whole glass.

"Thank you." Emma looked up at the mayor and she suddenly remembered what her friend looked like when she had picked her up from the bar. Emma wasn't sure why she was remembering that detail. "Uh, thanks for picking me up last night."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't try to drive home," the brunette admitted as she plated up the bacon and eggs she had been cooking. She set the plate down in front of the blonde before them and a cup of coffee. She then joined her friend at the kitchen island.

"Do I need to apologise for anything else?" Emma asked carefully before she took a mouthful of food. She couldn't remember much after Regina picking her up and Emma knew what she was like when she was drunk.

"No. You pretty much fell asleep in the car and stayed asleep all night." Regina wrapped both her hands around her mug and watched the younger woman slowly eat. She could tell Emma was hung over for how slow she was eating. "Want to talk about why you were drinking?"

Emma sighed and put down her knife and fork. "I just needed to forget for a while, you know? It's been a week and people are still giving me pity looks. I just got tired of it."

"At least you get the pity looks." Regina took a sip of her coffee and thought about how many people had actually cared in the last week about how she was doing. Three. Three people, Snow, David and Zelena.

"I'm sorry." Emma looked across at her friend and Regina just shrugged. "I don't deserve the looks though." She looked down at her plate and pushed a bit of egg around with her fork. "Can you keep a secret?" Regina nodded and pursed her lips together as she waited for her friend to talk. Emma sighed and dropped her fork once more before she looked back at the brunette. "I wasn't in love with Hook. He wasn't my one true love. I loved him but I wasn't _in_ love. I don't deserve all the pity. I'll move on. Yes I'm sad that he's gone but I'm not distraught like I should be. You're the one who has lost her true love and it's all because of me. I've ruined your happy ending."

Regina was stunned at her friend's confession. She had always thought that Emma and Killian were made for each other. She thought they would be together forever. How wrong she had been.

"You don't have to feel guilty for my loss," Regina spoke softly and placed her coffee cup down. "That's how life goes for me. I'm a villain. I'm not supposed to have a happy ending. I've learnt that now."

"You're not a villain," Emma defended instantly. "You have to stop thinking like that, Regina. You've come a long way from being the Evil Queen. You _do_ deserve a happy ending. Maybe Robin wasn't it. Maybe your true love is still out there looking for you."

The mayor smiled at her friend's words. "Thank you but I'm not sure I have a true love."

"Never give up hope."

"You sound just like your mother." Regina laughed and Emma winced at the sound. Regina just laughed more at the blonde's reaction. "Eat up, you'll feel better." The mayor slipped from her stool and carried her empty coffee cup over to the sink to wash up. Emma watched her quietly for a few minutes before she did as she was told.

* * *

 **So, please, let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am so glad that people want more! I will try to be regular with updates but life is a little hectic right now. Don't be afraid to remind me to update!**

* * *

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths as she waited for the nausea to pass. She had felt hung over for a week and had thrown up most days. She had come to the conclusion that she was getting too old to drink if her hang over was lasting a week. At least her night of drinking had cleared the air between her and Regina. True to her word, Regina hadn't mention about the fact that Killian was not Emma's true love. She also didn't hold Emma responsible for Robin's death.

Emma could feel sweat building up all over her body as she felt the nausea build. It wasn't going to go away. Emma placed a hand over her mouth as she made a dash to the toilet. She made it just in time. Her body calmed once she had finished being sick and she felt a little better. She left the bathroom only to come face to face with Regina.

"Shit, I didn't hear you come in," the blonde mumbled as she made her way back to her desk to get her water bottle. Regina took in the sight of the younger woman and frowned. She looked awful. There was bags forming under her eyes and she looked pale.

"You should go home. You don't look great. Henry can stay with me again tonight so you can rest. Don't come back in until you feel better. David can handle everything until then. We don't need you keeling over on the job." Regina put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side as Emma leaned back in her chair.

"It's just a week long hangover. I'll start feeling better in a few hours. I'm getting too old to go out drinking like that. Lesson learned."

"This is more than a hangover, Emma." The mayor pulled the chair out and sat down. "You're not well. You need to rest."

"I'll be fine." Emma tried to wave her off. She did not want to go home. She needed distraction.

"As your friend and as mayor of this town I am _ordering_ you to go home. There is no room for argument. I will call your mother."

Emma glared at her friend but didn't have the energy to argue any further and also knew that she would not back down. "Fine," she sighed and stood up. "I'll go home. Just remember when I go crazy from boredom it's your fault." She pointed a finger in the brunette direction as she got her coat from the hook.

"I can live with that." Regina nodded as she stood up as well. "Go home and sleep. I'll check in on you later." Emma gave a small smile as she made her way from the station to head home. Once Regina was sure Emma was in her car she got out her phone to dial a number.

"Snow, it's Regina. I've just sent Emma home. She's still being sick and she looks awful. I'll check in on her tonight but this afternoon I think she needs her mum."

" _I'm on my way. Thanks, Regina."_

Regina hung up the phone and sighed to herself. All they needed now was for Emma to get ill.

xXx

"Emma?" Snow called softly as she let herself into her daughter's house. She had brought some chicken soup and fresh rolls. "Emma?"

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Emma mumbled from where she lay on the sofa under a blanket.

"You should be in bed." Snow placed the soup and rolls down on the coffee table. "It'll be much more comfortable."

"Did Regina send you?" Emma frowned as she sat up to make room for her mother to sit down.

"Emma, maybe you should see a doctor, you don't look well at all." Snow frowned and placed her hand against her daughter's forehead. "You don't have a temperature, that's good."

"It's just a hangover." Emma sighed in frustration.

"Regina is worried about you, that's all. She wants to make sure that you're okay. I'll go and heat you up some soup. You need to get food into you." Snow carried the soup and rolls into the kitchen and began to busy herself with heating it up. As much as she hated the idea of Emma being ill, it was nice to be able to take care of her daughter. Everyday Snow hated herself a little bit for missing out on all those years with Emma. Having Neal Snow was realising exactly how much she had missed out on. Some days she felt like Emma didn't need her at all. Emma had padded into the kitchen behind her mother and sat down at the table.

"Thank you for the soup."

Snow smiled and placed the bowl down in front of her daughter before she sat opposite her at the table. "You know if you want to talk, we can." Emma blew on her soup before she took a mouthful. It tasted wonderful. She hadn't eaten since last night and she hadn't realised how hungry she was. "I know that you loved him. You must be missing him."

"I do miss him but I'm not missing him as much as I should," she admitted and avoided her mother's gaze. "I hate that I couldn't save him." Emma had another mouthful of soup. "I thought I had found my true love with Killian but I realise now that it wasn't. I loved him but it wasn't like you and dad." She finally met her mother's eyes. Snow just gave her a daughter a smile and reached a hand across the table. Emma was glad her mother didn't have anything to say on the subject, that she just let it be. What could anyone say?

Snow had spent most of the afternoon at Emma's and she had felt much better after eating. She had even managed to have a small dinner and keep it down. Once Snow had left Emma made her way upstairs to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. Her fingers tapped against the edge of the sink for a few moments before she opened the cabinet and pulled out a box. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Emma said a silent prayer hoping that her suspicions were wrong as she pulled the pregnancy test from the box. At first she had convinced herself that it was just her hangover lasting, but as each day passed she began to worry that it was something else.

It took Emma a few minutes to get up the courage to take the test and she then placed it on the sink to wait. A minute into her wait her phone began to ring and Regina's name popped up on the screen. She knew if she ignored the call Regina would just turn up at her door.

"Hi, Regina."

" _Emma, how are you feeling? Snow said you managed to eat. That's good."_

"I feel better now. I think it's starting to pass. Thanks for sending my mum over."

" _You barely listened to me about going home. I had to make sure that you listened about resting. I thought you would listen to her,"_ Regina retorted. She had been worried about Emma all afternoon so it was nice to hear her sounding like her usual self.

"I guess I just needed a quiet afternoon. Thanks for taking Henry tonight. I'll be fine tomorrow."

" _Are you sure you don't want to take another day to recover? You shouldn't rush back to work and make yourself worse. David is fine at the station and Henry can stay here again."_

"Thanks for worrying about me, Regina, but honestly, I'll be fine. I just need to get back into routine."

" _Hmm, I can tell there's no use trying to talk you around."_

"No. Say goodnight to Henry for me. Bye, Regina." Emma hung up the phone and looked towards the sink. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the results. What would she do if it was positive? Killian hadn't made it back from the underworld. She had given Henry up when he was born. She wasn't a good mother. She was a horrible mother.

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. There was still the chance that it was negative. She could have caught a sickness bug. She could have eaten something bad.

"Now or never, Swan," she murmured as she reached for the test. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she stared at the positive result. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Leave me your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story!**

* * *

Regina walked into the diner and glanced around. Her gaze instantly landed on the blonde who was slumped down in a booth in the corner. It seemed that Emma had been avoiding everyone since Regina had sent her home ill. Any encounter that they had had was brief and Emma was again finding excuses to leave. Regina slipped into the booth opposite her friend and looked at her. Emma looked up but didn't say anything. It had been nearly a week since she had found out about the life growing inside of her and she had no idea what to do about it.

"Emma," Regina started, "what's going on? You've been avoiding everyone. You look…sad. Talk to me." Tears began to pool in the blonde's eyes and she looked down at the table in the hopes that she wouldn't cry. "Emma," Regina whispered and reached a hand across the table to take hold of Emma's. She glanced around the diner and realised just how crowded it was. She waved her free hand and the two women ended up in her vault. Emma looked around shocked at the sudden change in their surroundings. "I thought we needed to be somewhere private." Regina spread her hands around to emphasise her point. "Emma, something is bothering you and I want to help. I really do, but you need to tell me what's going on."

Emma wrapped her arms around herself and tried so hard not to cry. Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. Crying had become part of her daily routine lately.

"Emma, please," Regina whispered worried.

Emma pressed her palms into her eyes as she murmured, "I'm pregnant." Regina was shocked. That was the last thing that she had expected. "Oh god. How can I be a mother?" Emma threw her hands up in frustration. "I've probably pickled the kid from my drinking last week. How the hell am I supposed to be a mum? I gave Henry up and now I'm pregnant again. I'm a terrible mother." Emma leaned her back against the wall and slid down so that her head rested her knees. Regina knelt down in front of the blonde and put her hands on her arms. "How am I supposed to do this alone?" Emma lifted her head to look at the brunette.

"You're not alone, Emma," Regina soothed.

"I am. I can't ask my parents for help. They have Neal to look after. They don't need another baby. Killian isn't here. I'm on my own, Regina. I don't know how to be a mum. You're the one who has brought Henry up, not me. That's all you. I had nothing to do with it. I gave him up. What good mother does that?"

"One who knows that giving her baby up gives them the best chance at life." Regina gave Emma's arms a small squeeze. "You did what was best for Henry back then. You are a great mother to him now. He loves you and you're doing a great job."

"It's not enough." Emma shook her head sadly. There was no way she could bring up a child on her own. She wasn't even sure if she was having an impact on Henry or not. Sure she loved him but was that really enough? "I can't do this alone." She shook her head sadly as she realised her only option.

"No, you are not alone, Emma," Regina said firmly. "You have me. I am right here for you."

"What?" Emma looked at her surprised.

"I'll help you with the baby. We're already raising Henry together what's one more?" Regina smiled softly. "Emma, you are not alone in this."

"This isn't your baby. You have no obligation to this baby or to help me." Emma shook her head sadly. She was alone in this. There was no one to help her.

"You're right. This is your baby and I have no obligation, but you are my friend and I _want_ to help. You don't have to do this alone, I promise."

Emma looked at her friend and she couldn't help but think that it sounded too good to be true. What if Regina decided later on that she didn't want to help anymore? What if it all went wrong? "I don't know," she whispered.

"I've been through it alone and I know how hard it can be. It's not going to be easy but it will be easier if you have help. This baby isn't mine but this baby is Henry's sibling which means they are family." She smiled. "Part of our crazy, dysfunctional family. I promise that you will not be alone."

"Thank you." Emma smiled back before she sighed. "I'm scared. What if I mess up?"

"Every parent messes up at some point. I did. We're all human. What matters is that you love this baby and are always there for them. They can forgive everything else."

"Am I really a good mum to Henry?" Emma ran her hands down her legs and held onto her ankles.

"Yes you are. Don't doubt yourself. He loves you so much and you're brilliant with him."

"I'm not ready to tell anyone else about the baby. I can't even face going to see Dr Whale here." The blonde sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't face the sympathetic looks she knew the town would give her. She would be a single mum again without the father around.

"We could go to a hospital outside of Storybrooke," the mayor suggested. "Then once you're ready to tell people you can switch to Dr Whale here. I can look into a good one and book you an appointment. You need to see a doctor to make sure everything is okay." Regina couldn't deny the fact that a part of her was jealous that Emma was pregnant. To carry her own child was something that Regina had wanted but she had taken that away from herself. She had done it to save any child from Cora, but it still hurt that she would never be able to bear a child. Regina loved Henry with all her heart, she couldn't love him more, she just wished she had been able to feel him grow inside of her, to bring him into the world. Regina would always be grateful to Emma for doing that and for giving him up. It was something she would never voice to the blonde but she was still thankful. Regina was also thankful that Emma's decision to give Henry up had brought her into the mayor life. As annoying as the blonde could be at times, she had made a huge impact on Regina's life. She had been the only person to never give up on Regina, to always look out for her, even in the beginning when they hated each other.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma let out a breath and leaned her head back against the wall. "You'd really help me raise this baby?"

"Yes." Regina nodded and wondered why her friend doubted her so much. "I will help you. Like I said, we already have Henry, this baby won't make a difference." Emma nodded and pushed herself up from the floor to stretch her body out. "I'll have a look at hospitals and let you know what I find." The mayor stood up too and smoothed her skirt out. "I need to get back to work. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I feel a bit better now that I've told someone."

"Good." Regina smiled before she poofed herself back to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't replied, life is busy. I'm glad you're all still enjoying and are excited for each update.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later and Emma and Regina were ready to head out of Storybrooke for Emma's hospital appointment. No one else knew and the morning sickness had begun to die down. She was still being sick each day but not as much as she was. The only appointment Regina had been able to get for Emma was in the afternoon meaning they wouldn't be able to make the whole trip in a day. They would have to spend the night and then drive back the next day. Henry was going to spend the night with Snow and David.

"Be good for your grandparents," Emma warned as she pulled her son in close for a hug.

"I don't understand. Why are you going again?" Henry frowned at his blonde mother.

"There's just something your mum and I need to do. That's all. We'll be back tomorrow." Emma placed her hands on the tops of his arms and looked at him. He was growing up fast.

"What do you need to do?" he tried again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. There's just something that we need to do. We won't be long."

"Mum, what's going on? Are you okay?" Henry's frown deepened as the thought that Emma might not be okay dawned on him. "Are you sick?"

"No. No. I'm fine. I promise. Look, I'll tell you when I get back tomorrow, okay? I promise everything is okay. Don't worry." Emma gave him a reassuring smile. "I love you, kid."

"Love you too, mum." Henry watched as Emma picked up her overnight bag and turned towards the door.

"Don't worry, Henry." Regina placed a hand on his shoulder from behind. "I'll look after her. You don't have to worry, okay? Make sure you do your homework." She kissed him on the cheek before she followed Emma out of the door. The two women climbed into Regina's car and started off on their journey.

"Maybe I should have told him," Emma murmured ten minutes into their drive. "He's worried, I can tell." She let out a sigh and watched the trees go by outside of her window.

Regina cast a sideways glanced at the blonde in the passenger seat before she looked back at the road again. "He'll be okay. You can tell him when we get back tomorrow."

"What if something's wrong though?" The blonde frowned and turned to look at her friend. "What if my drinking did something to the baby? I mean, I drank a lot that night. I didn't know I was pregnant then. What if I've hurt the baby somehow? Oh god." She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought.

"Try not to worry. The doctor will make sure everything is okay."

"I was pregnant with Henry while in prison and now I've pickled this one from drinking." Emma leaned her head back as she looked at the road ahead of them.

Regina paused before she asked the question she had wanted to ask for a while. "What was your pregnancy with Henry like?" Emma frowned at the question and turned to look at the mayor again who gave a small, awkward shrug.

"Scary," Emma admitted. "I was eighteen and in prison. Neal had left me. I was all alone. I had nowhere to go. Having a baby was the last thing I was thinking about. I didn't know what to do." She shook her head as she remembered the day she found out she was pregnant with Henry. "It was weird when he started to grow. My stomach turned hard and then I started to feel his movements. That was the weirdest part. I could be doing anything and then I'd feel a kick or he'd roll over. It made me feel less alone." She smiled and without thinking moved a hand to her stomach. There was no sign of a bump yet. "Then I went into labour and suddenly he was here. I'd already made the decision to give him up. I couldn't bear to look at him, it hurt too much." Her voice trailed off as she looked out of the window so that Regina wouldn't see her tears.

"You're not alone this time, Emma. We're all right here with you." Regina spoke softly before they fell into a comfortable silence for a while. They filled the rest of the journey with small talk before Regina pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked as they headed towards the entrance.

"No," Emma admitted as they found their way to the right floor and checked in. Ten minutes later and they were inside of an exam room with Emma laid on the bed. She had pulled her top up to expose her stomach and the doctor squirted cold gel onto her warm skin.

"Is this your first baby?" the doctor smiled as she placed the wand onto Emma's stomach.

"No, we have a son." Emma watched every movement the doctor made. "He doesn't know yet."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to be a big brother." The doctor flipped a switch on the monitor and began to move the wand around. Emma reached a hand out and grabbed hold of Regina's as she waited nervously for the doctor to find her baby. Regina looked down at the blonde on the table and could see the fear in her eyes. It hit her then just how scared Emma must have been going through Henry's pregnancy alone. She had been so young at the time.

"Congratulations you two, here's your baby." The doctor beamed and pointed to a small blob on the screen just as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. "Everything looks healthy."

"That's the baby?" Regina asked amazed and pointed towards the screen. It looked nothing like a baby.

The doctor gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you're about twelve weeks along. Would you both like a copy of the scan? Some couples like to have a copy each so they can show their family and friends." Emma and Regina shared a look as they realised then that the doctor thought that they were a couple. They didn't know how to correct her. What would they even say they were? Friends who were going to raise the baby together? To anyone outside of Storybrooke it would just sound strange.

"Uh, sure," Emma said instead. She gave a small shrug to Regina who looked at her puzzled.

"Have you signed up to any antenatal classes yet? I know you've already been through this before but it'll be nice to refresh your memories." The doctor smiled kindly as she handed them both a copy of the scan.

"Not yet." Emma shook her head. "Thank you."

"No worries. We'll see you again for your next scan."

Regina waited for the doctor to leave the room before she turned to Emma. "She thought we were a _couple_. Why didn't you say anything?" The brunette placed her hands on her hips in slight annoyance.

"And say what?" The blonde wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her top down before she got off the bed. "That we're just friends raising this baby together. We're not in Storybrooke we would have sounded like lunatics." Regina pursed her lips together as she realised that Emma was right.

"She still thought we were a couple," she mumbled as she followed the blonde from the room. Emma just rolled her eyes at her friend.

xXx

"Hey, kid, everything's fine. Don't worry. Look, I've got some good news to tell you when I get home." Emma couldn't help but smile as she sat on the bed in the hotel room they were staying in for the night.

" _You're sure everything's okay?"_

"Yes. Everything is great. Trust me, kid. We'll be home tomorrow and I'll tell you everything then. I promise. Are you being good for your grandparents?"

Regina watched Emma through the mirror on the nightstand as she went about removing her make-up. There had been some sort of mix up with their room and instead of two twin beds they had one kind size to share. Emma had been overjoyed at the thought of a king size bed while Regina had been the opposite.

"Night, Henry." Emma hung up the phone and looked towards the brunette. "He's fine. He says goodnight."

"That's good." Regina picked up her hair brush and ran it through her hair.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and then head to bed." The blonde pushed herself up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Regina let out a breath when the bathroom shut and had to wonder what they were doing. She had agreed to help her friend raise a child together. She hadn't said it to calm Emma down, she had said it because she meant it. Regina really wanted to raise Emma's baby with her. That thought scared her. She didn't know why she wanted it so badly. She wasn't even sure when she had started to want it, all she knew was that she wanted to be a part of Emma and the baby's life. Regina padded over to the bed and climbed in while she waited for Emma to finish her shower.

Twenty minutes later Emma walked out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and short shorts. Regina frowned. "What are you wearing? Or shall I say what _aren't_ you wearing?"

Emma looked down at herself before back at her friend. "My pyjamas."

"That is not pyjamas." The brunette pointed a finger in Emma's direction. "You're seriously going to sleep like that?"

Emma smirked. "Sorry, didn't realise you were a prude." She pulled the covers back and climbed in next to her friend. "Better?" she asked as she pulled the covers up to her chin. Regina rolled her eyes and leaned over to turn the lamp off.

"You are a child. Goodnight, Ms Swan." Regina too lay down in bed and pulled the covers up.

xXx

Regina was awoken a few hours later by the figure next to her tossing and turning. Emma had rolled onto her stomach facing away from Regina. She had one arm dangling over the bed and one foot resting against Regina's calf. The brunette was just about to roll over herself when Emma began to move again. This time she ended up on her back with her arms above her head. Regina watched her for a few moments to see if she would move again. It didn't take long and Emma rolled onto her side facing Regina and moved closer to her. She wrapped an arm around Regina's arm and hugged it close and rested her head on her shoulder. The brunette froze at the sudden contact and was trying to figure out how to pull her arm away. This time Emma stilled and slept peacefully.

"Great," Regina mumbled as she realised there would be no getting out of it without causing Emma to toss and turn again. She could feel Emma's gentle breath on her arm as she slept and it sent warmth through her body. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're home!" Emma called as she let herself into her parents' apartment. Regina followed behind and closed the door. She felt like she was intruding on a special family moment but Emma had insisted she be there when she told Henry and her parents. Regina had worried slightly that Emma wouldn't accept her help and shut her out of the pregnancy completely. However Emma had been the complete opposite. So far she had involved Regina in every little thing related to her pregnancy without hesitation.

"Mum!" Henry grinned as he bounded down the stairs. He flung his arms around Emma and hugged her tightly before giving Regina a tight hug too.

"Where's your grandparents?" the blonde asked as she glanced around the small apartment.

"Emma." Snow smiled as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "You're back early." She descended the stairs and embraced her daughter in a hug.

"Hey mum. Hey dad," Emma greeted as David followed his wife's lead and hugged her.

"Can you tell us now?" Henry asked hopefully. He had been racking his brain all night to try and figure out what his mothers were doing out of town.

"Okay." Emma took a deep breath and glanced at Regina quickly. "I went to a hospital. I'm fine." She held up both hands to stop any questions that were ready to fly from her mother and her son's mouth. "I'm pregnant." She clasped her hands together in front of her and held her breath as she waited for a reaction.

"Oh, Emma." Snow was the first one to react and she smiled widely as she embraced her daughter in another hug. "Congratulations. That's wonderful news. Another grandchild. This is amazing."

"So, I'm going to be like a big brother?" Henry asked as a smiled crossed his face. "Cool." He was already picturing a little brother he could teach things to. Emma grinned back at them before she turned her attention to David who glanced at his family before he smiled.

"That's wonderful news, Emma." He took gave her a hug. "Really."

"I'm so glad you're all happy." Emma felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had been worried about their reactions. She knew David wasn't Killian's biggest fan so she was worried that he wouldn't be happy about the pregnancy.

"I know obviously Killian isn't here to help me raise the baby but Regina has offered to help me. We already have Henry so it wouldn't be disrupting her life much."

Snow smiled and looked between the two women. She was still amazed at how far Regina had come. There was a time when Regina wouldn't have helped anyone, only herself. The fact that Regina had let Emma into her life and had become friends with the blonde was amazing and now she had offered to help Emma raise her baby. Snow knew that her daughter had a special spot in Regina's heart. She could see it in the mayor's eyes. Regina shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked around the room awkwardly. She could feel Snow's eyes on her and she felt vulnerable, like Snow could see inside her head.

"What's one more child between us?" Regina asked and flicked some hair to the side. "Anyway, I should get back." She gave a small nod and turned towards the door. Snow caught up with her just outside.

"Thank you for going with Emma, Regina. I'm glad she has you." Snow smiled at her former step-mother who gave a small nod. "You know, you really have changed and Henry and this baby are lucky to have you." The younger woman stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the mayor. Regina was shocked at the sudden hug at first but then returned the hug and couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. Snow pulled back and bounded back into her apartment.

Henry had retreated back up the stairs to retrieve his things while Emma was rummaging in the fridge. Snow watched her daughter for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Are you excited?"

Emma shut the fridge and turned to face her mother. "I am now. I wasn't sure what to do at first," she admitted. "I thought I was going to be alone in this and that scared me. Then I talked to Regina and she told me that she'd help me."

"That's amazing. She's a good friend." Snow began to tread carefully. Regina offering to help raise Emma's baby was more than an act of friendship. There was something more there, Snow was sure.

"I was shocked when she offered. I thought maybe she was just saying it to make me feel better but she found the hospital and took me there." The blonde gave a small shrug. Grateful was an understatement for how she felt about Regina. She was making it all easier just by being by her side.

"Have you thought about how you will raise this baby together?" Snow watched her daughter's face. She was slowly learning Emma's body language and any tells she had. One of the first things Snow had noticed was how Emma's eyes seemed to change colour with her mood. The colour they were now was a colour Snow hadn't seen before and she couldn't help but wonder.

Emma paused as she looked back at her mother. "Uh, no," she admitted. "We haven't actually discussed that."

"You should. You both need to know how you're going to do this. How involved does Regina want to be? Will she just be there for when you need help or does she want to it to be like with Henry?"

Emma was quiet as she thought about it. Regina had no obligation to the baby so maybe she only wanted to offer support when Emma needed it. With Henry they had shared him since Emma had come into his life so even though she missed him when he was with Regina, it was normal. This baby would be different. How would she feel when the baby went to spend a few days with Regina? And when would that start?

"Talk to her, Emma." Snow gently squeezed the tops of her daughter's arms who nodded back lost in her own thoughts. "This is so exciting. A baby!" Snow beamed. She still couldn't believe it. She was going to be a grandmother again and this time they would all be a part of the baby's life. This baby would have the whole family around them from the day they are born, they would all make sure of that.

xXx

"Zelena, I'm home," Regina called as she let herself into her home. Zelena and Robyn had been staying with her since they had all come back from the underworld. It had been a bit of an adjustment at first for all of them. There had been a few arguments about the rearrangements but the two sisters had finally found a comfortable routine for all of them.

"Regina, did you have a good trip?" Zelena appeared from the kitchen with a bottle in her hands.

"I did, thank you." Regina gave a nod and followed the redhead into the lounge. Robyn was laid on a play mat in the middle of the room and was gurgling away to herself. The mayor couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Her little niece had certainly made an impact on her. It was nice having the baby around. It was nice having Zelena close as well. The two sisters were starting to bond and form a close relationship.

Zelena carefully picked her daughter up from the floor and settled them into a chair before she began to feed her. "So, do I get to know what this super-secret trip was all about?" She raised her eyes to watch her younger sister sigh and flop down onto the sofa.

"You have to promise not to say anything to anyone," Regina warned. She was still learning to trust Zelena and so far Zelena hadn't done anything to break the building trust.

"Not a word."

"Okay." Regina sat forward to shrug her coat off before she leaned back again. "Emma is pregnant. We went to a hospital out of town because she doesn't want anyone to know just yet. She told Henry and her parents when we got back."

"Oh." Zelena's eyes widened in shock. "The saviour is reproducing. Maybe I should speed her pregnancy up like she did mine," she mumbled to herself. Of course Zelena wouldn't. She was learning that they were a big, dysfunctional family and even though they may fight they would never actually intentionally hurt anyone. She was also learning that they could bitch and moan about each other as much as they wanted because they were family but if anyone else tried then they all rallied together to protect that person. She was starting to learn a lot about family life and she was enjoying it. Zelena was still surprised that she was being classed as family with the Charmings. They were still a little wary but they did not hesitate to include her.

"Zelena," Regina warned.

"I know, I won't, I promise. Wow, she's pregnant. That's huge. Being a single parent isn't easy." The redhead looked down at her own bundle of joy and she couldn't help but smile at her. As hard as it was to be a single mother, she wouldn't change Robyn for the world. She was what made life worth living.

"I told her I'd help raise the baby." Regina looked to her sister and waited for her response. She knew that Zelena wouldn't hold back with how she felt.

"You did what?" The redhead's mouth gaped open in shock. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably," the mayor admitted. The more she said it out loud, the crazier it sounded. She was going to raise a baby with her friend. It wasn't like they were a couple, they were just friends.

"Am I missing something here?" Zelena frowned. She was trying to figure out how on earth her sister came to that solution. Regina sighed as she tried to find the right words to explain to her sister. She wasn't even sure she could explain to herself.

"Emma gave me Henry. She is the reason I am a mother. We already share Henry so we know how to co-parent. Emma's scared to do this alone and she doesn't want to put on her parents." She gave a small shrug. "I kind of miss the baby stage, having Robyn here has made me realise that."

Zelena continued to frown as she sat her daughter up to burp her. "This won't be the same as Henry. You adopted Henry so he is yours as well. This baby, are you going to adopt it? What would they even call you?"

Regina let out another sigh and briefly closed her eyes as she realised they would need to come up with some sort of system for it to work. Zelena was right, it wasn't going to be the same as with Henry. What if Emma later on changed her mind? Regina wouldn't have a say with the child. They were not hers. Zelena put Robyn back on her play mat and sat next to her sister on the sofa and studied her face.

"Regina, do you love Emma?" she asked bluntly. She couldn't think of any other reason why her sister was doing this.

"What? No!" Regina tried to brush her sister's comment off. It was a crazy idea. She was not in love with Emma Swan. She was a friend and Henry's mother. That's all she was to Regina.

"Oh my god!" Zelena gasped and raised her hands to her mouth. "You love her!"

"No, I don't not." The brunette glared at the older woman. "I do not love her. She's a friend."

"Regina, look at you. You're offering to raise a child with her. You've just taken her out of town to go to a hospital. Regina, you love her." The redhead leaned closer to her sister who shifted uncomfortably in her seat and avoided her gaze. "Who would have thought it would be the saviour who captured your heart."

"Zelena," Regina warned.

"Hey, there's no judgment coming from me." She held her hands up. "You can't help who you love. Have you told her how you feel?"

"No, because I don't love her." Regina folded her arms across her chest like a petulant child, a habit she had picked up from Emma.

"Fine, you don't love her. That dreamy look in your eyes is just a figment of my imagination." Zelena stood up from the sofa and made her way into the kitchen to wash up Robyn's bottle.

"I don't love her." Regina stood up and followed her older sister into the kitchen. "I don't."

"Okay, tell me this. What do you picture when you think about Emma's baby? Do you picture Emma and the baby? Or you and the baby? Or both of you together with the baby?"

Regina paused as she let her sister's words sink in. She had been picturing the two of them together with the baby. She had pictured the two of them pushing the pram down the street together and cooing over the little bundle. She had pictured them bathing the baby together before putting them down to sleep.

"Oh," Regina whispered as she suddenly realised that her sister was right. When had that happened? When had her feelings for Emma changed?

"Exactly." Zelena grinned happy with the answer before she turned back to face the sink. Regina sat down in a chair at the table as she let the realisation wash over her.

* * *

 **A/N: So, one of them has finally come to realise their feelings with a little help ;) I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. They keep me updating!**

* * *

Emma sighed as she forced the button closed on her jeans. Her stomach had hardened and began to form a bump. She was struggling to find clothes that fit and she really didn't want to have to go clothes shopping. She _hated_ shopping. Her tight tank top revealed her bump and so Emma searched her wardrobe for a loose fitting jumper that would hide any signs of her pregnancy. She still wasn't ready for the town to know. She wanted to hold off telling them for as long as possible. Everyone in this town knew everything about everyone else and this was something she wasn't ready to share. The blonde finally found a jumper that hung loose enough but her jeans were already uncomfortable. She popped the button and felt her jeans give and she smiled. She just hoped they would stay up for the day.

"Morning, kid." Emma smiled as she made her way into the kitchen. Henry was already sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He mumbled back a hello as he continued to eat. She dropped a kiss on the top of his head before she reached into the cupboard for a mug.

"Decaf," Henry ordered without even turning around. Emma frowned as she turned to look at him. "Mum told me to make sure you only drink decaf or herbal tea." Emma screwed her face up at the thought of herbal tea.

"She's got you spying on me now, has she?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she reached into the bread bin and pulled out a bagel. She cut it in half before dropping it into the toaster. She sat down at the table opposite her son and looked at him. "What else has she got you doing?"

Henry grinned as he swallowed the last mouthful of cereal. "That would be telling." Emma rolled her eyes but it warmed her heart to know that Regina was making sure she was taking care of herself.

"Go and get reach for school before you're late." Emma smiled at her son as she stood up to spread jam over her popped bagel. Henry finished the rest of his water before he put his bowl and glass in the sink and made his way upstairs to get ready for school. As Emma sat back down at the table her phone buzzed with a message. It was from Regina.

 _ **Emma, would you like to come over for dinner tonight with Henry and I? I'm making lasagne. Let me know.**_

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. The mayor was making sure the blonde was eating properly but Emma wasn't about to say no to a free dinner. She quickly replied that she would be over after work.

xXx

Regina was surprised at how quick Emma had replied to her invitation to dinner. She had begun to wonder if it wasn't a good idea. They'd had dinner together at Granny's diner together before but never at Regina's house. What was she doing? Emma didn't need the brunette's feelings added to her situation to make it even more complicated. But the blonde had replied back so quickly, what did that mean? Regina let out a sigh as she tried to push all her worries to the back of her mind. She made her way down the hallway and pushed open the door to Robyn's nursery.

"Emma is coming over for dinner with Henry and I tonight," Regina informed her sister as she watched Zelena get Robyn ready for the day. The redhead just raised an eyebrow at her younger sibling as she buttoned up Robyn's baby grow. "Stop." Regina rolled her eyes. "It's just dinner. Henry will be there."

"If you say so." Zelena cooed at her daughter as she lifted her up to her shoulder. "I'd just like to point out that you've never had her over for dinner before."

Regina frowned at her sister. "We've had dinner together before."

"Yes, at the diner," Zelena pointed out and then sighed. "Does this mean you want me to go out tonight?"

"Well, only if you want to." Regina couldn't help but hope that her sister would go out for the evening. She knew the redhead would drop hints all night about her feelings towards the blonde and Regina just wasn't ready to admit exactly how she felt. She also wanted to spend time alone with Emma tonight, she knew after a while Henry would retreat to his room leaving the two women alone.

"Fine, but you can babysit Robyn."

"Okay," Regina quickly agreed. She knew once Robyn went down to sleep she would be asleep for the night and be no problem.

"You owe me." Zelena pointed a finger at her younger sister before she walked out of the room with her daughter.

xXx

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house and Regina shifted Robyn in her arms. She was running late with getting Robyn ready for bed and starting dinner. To make it known that Zelena wasn't fully happy on being sent out for the night she had left Robyn's bath and nightly routine all down to Regina. The mayor found she couldn't be that mad because it did give her some quality time with her niece.

Regina pulled open the door to reveal Emma stood on her doorstep. She swallowed at the sight of the blonde. After her shift at the station Emma had gone home to change. She had put on grey sweatpants, a tank top and a very thin jumper. While the jumper was loose enough around her stomach not to reveal the small bump, it clung to her breasts.

"I know, they're huge. I barely fit into anything right now. My jeans are tight, my bras barely contain anything. I don't feel comfortable in anything," Emma whined as she followed her friend's line of sight. "I'd forgotten just how much pregnancy changes your body." She stepped into the foyer and smiled down at Robyn. "Hello you. I didn't realise you'd be joining us tonight."

"Sorry, Zelena's gone out tonight so I'm on babysitting duty."

Emma frowned. "I hope she hasn't gone out just because of me."

"No, no," Regina lied. "I just need to give her a bottle and then put her down for bed. Dinner will be a little late, I got caught up with her."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Uh, sure, do you mind feeding her and I can go tidy the bathroom after her bath?" Regina gently passed the baby over before she retrieved a bottle from the kitchen. Emma settled herself into a chair and began to coo at the baby girl as she suckled on her milk. The mayor watched from the doorway and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Emma was going to be a good mum, she just had to believe in herself more.

Half an hour later and Robyn was sound asleep in her cot and the two women were in the kitchen. Somehow Emma had been roped into helping cook. The blonde still wasn't sure how that had happened. She hated cooking and she was useless at it. She had to wonder how her and Henry survived.

"Don't cut your fingers," Regina warned as she watched the blonde cut some vegetables."

"I think I know how to use a knife, Regina."

"Doesn't look like it from here," the brunette mumbled as she added the mincemeat to the wok. Emma picked up a cut bit of carrot and flicked it at her friend. Regina gasped and looked at her friend in shock. "You didn't."

"Wasn't me." Emma grinned and shook her head. Regina picked up the wooden spoon and lightly smacked the blonde on the arm. "Hey!" Emma protested and pouted.

"That didn't hurt." Regina rolled her eyes but she had to admit it was nice to see Emma's fun side. This time Emma picked a slightly bigger piece of carrot and threw it at Regina.

"Right, that's it!"

"Why have you always told me not to throw food but you two are?" Henry stood in the doorway and watched his mothers. "And should you be letting mum cook?" He directed the last question to Regina. Emma grinned and went back to her chopping.

"I was trying to teach her how to cook before she turned into a child."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, mum." Henry walked further into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"We can't have this baby living on take-away like you do when you go over."

"Hey, it's not _always_ take-away," Emma pointed out as she finished her chopping. "Sometimes we go to my parents." Regina rolled her eyes before she asked Henry to set the table.

Once it was ready, they sat down together and began to talk about their days. Regina couldn't help but think that they felt like a proper family having dinner together. There was nothing she wanted more for this to be their life every day. She wanted to come home to Emma and Henry every day. She wanted them to be a family but she knew it would never happen. Emma only saw her as a friend. There was no future for them as anything more than friends. The dinner was over too soon for Regina's liking and she hoped that Emma wouldn't leave straight away. She was in luck, once dinner had been cleared away Emma flopped down onto Regina's sofa while Henry went back upstairs to finish his homework.

"Thank you for dinner, Regina. I'm so full now." Emma leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"No problem." Regina smiled as she curled her legs up underneath her next to Emma on the sofa. While the blonde's eyes were closed, Regina took the opportunity to let her eyes wander down Emma's body. She could see the small bump that had appeared in the last week and she had to resist the urge to place her hand there. Her eyes then wandered upwards and lingered on her chest. Emma was right earlier, her bra was barely containing her milk filled breasts.

"I think your lasagne beats Granny's." Emma opened her eyes and shifted her position on the sofa. Regina quickly averted her eyes and hoped that Emma hadn't caught her. "Thanks for trying to teach me how to cook too. I've never been any good in the kitchen."

"I need to teach you more recipes so this baby has a good diet. _You_ also need a better diet. I don't know how you survive like you do." Regina scrunched her nose up at the thought of the food the blonde ate on a daily basis. Emma laughed and rested a hand on her stomach.

"You'll be regretting offering in a few weeks."

"I know." The mayor let out a sigh and rested her head on her hand.

"I should go and let you have your evening." Emma leaned forward and ran a hand through her hair. Regina felt her heart drop at the comment but she gave a small smile. "Thanks again for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." They bid goodnight and Regina made her way up the stairs to check on Robyn.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was just a bit of fluff but how could I resist?! Tell me your thoughts on Regina's developing feelings for Emma!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) I'm glad that you're all enjoying still. The girls have a long way to go with their feelings now!**

* * *

Emma leaned back in her chair at the Sheriff's station and tapped her pen against her lips. She had a few forms to fill in but she was thinking about lunch instead. After all she was eating for two now. Grabbing an early lunch wouldn't matter. She stood up from her desk and grabbed her jacket. She paused as she felt a flutter in her stomach. Emma dropped a hand to her stomach as she felt another, this one slightly stronger. A gasp left her lips as she realised she was feeling the baby move for the first time.

"Hey, baby." She grinned as she ran a hand over her bump. She was so happy. She need to share this moment with someone and she knew exactly who. Emma flicked her wrist and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

xXx

A small sigh left Regina's lips as she read through an email. Her day had been filled with paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. Henry was at Emma's tonight so she would be alone with Zelena that night. They still had a long way to go as sisters and sometimes it was hard living with the redhead but Regina couldn't bring herself to ask her sister and niece to move out. The mayor rested her chin on her fist as she tried to get through the long email. She jumped as a sudden puff of white smoke appeared in front of her desk and Emma appeared.

"Regina!"

"Emma, you scared me." She placed a hand on her chest to still her fast beating heart. "It's not like you to just poof in here. Is something wrong?" she frowned and all sorts of thoughts began to swirl through her head.

"The baby kicked!" Emma rushed around to Regina's side of the desk, grabbed her hands and placed them on her growing bump. "Can you feel that?" Regina's eyes widened as she felt the baby move against her hands. "The baby's moving!" Emma laughed with happiness and kept her hands on top of Regina's. "I'd forgotten how amazing it feels." The mayor was at a loss for words. She had never felt a baby move inside of someone before and it was truly magical.

Emma was reaching the twenty-week stage and was debating whether she wanted to know if she was having a girl or a boy. The whole town now knew about the pregnancy and most were excited. To them they were about to gain another prince or princess. That was always one thing that Emma struggled to wrap her head around, that she was a princess. Since the town had found out about her pregnancy, her bump had really grown. There was no hiding it now.

"This is amazing, Emma," Regina whispered and watched the blonde's stomach to see if she was able to see the movement as well as feel it.

"I know. I just felt it and I had to share the news with someone."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." The brunette smiled up at the other woman and felt her heart swell at the fact that Emma had come to her first. She hadn't gone to Snow or David, she had come to Regina to feel the baby's first movement. "Have you decided if you want to know what you're having?" Regina found she couldn't tear her gaze away from the blonde's stomach. She gently ran her thumbs back and forth as the movement from the baby stopped. Emma kept her hands on top of Regina's even after they couldn't feel anymore movement and neither woman wanted to pull their hands away.

A small sigh escaped Emma's lips. "I do and I don't. I really want to know but I also want it to be a surprise. Mum knew I was going to be a girl so she had a name picked out and everything but she didn't know with Neal. I didn't know with Henry. I don't know what to do. What do you think?" She looked down at her friend who looked back in surprise.

"Oh, Emma, this is your decision to make."

"Do you want to know?" Emma tilted her head and hoped that Regina would be able to help her make the decision. The brunette bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. Did she want to know? She had already begun to imagine what the baby would look like.

"I don't know," Regina eventually sighed. "It would be nice to know but then it would be a nice surprise."

"That didn't help." Emma frowned. She had another week to make a decision before she twenty-week scan. If she didn't find out then she would have to wait until the birth. Just then the door to Regina's office swung open and Zelena walked in with Robyn on her hip.

"Hello, lovebirds," she commented. Regina glared at her sister but didn't drop her hands. Surprisingly enough Emma didn't flinch at the comment or move her hands from Regina's either. Instead she just looked back at the redhead. "Am I interrupting? This looks very cosy." Zelena raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"The baby has started to move." Emma smiled still amazed.

"At least you get to experience the joys of pregnancy." The redhead glared at the blonde.

"I know. I'm sorry, Zelena, I really am. I never should have sped up your pregnancy."

Regina shot her sister warning looks but knew that she was only venting. Zelena had come a long way in accepting her new family and she wouldn't intentionally do something to hurt one of them. Zelena longed to be a part of a family just as much as Emma and Regina herself did.

"I suppose I got to meet my daughter quicker." Zelena smiled down at Robyn who was looking around at her surroundings.

"I should get back to work and leave you two alone." Emma reluctantly took a step back from the mayor and dropped her arms down to her side. "I'll see you later." She gave both women a smile before she left the office.

Zelena waited until Emma was out of earshot before she spoke again. "You do realise you are both acting like a couple, right?" She sat down in the chair opposite Regina and sat Robyn on her lap.

"It's just so easy to fall into that sort of rhythm with Emma," Regina admitted. Zelena was right, they were starting to act like a couple. They were eating together at least once a day. When it had started Regina told herself that she was just making sure that Emma was eating properly. Now it was because she enjoyed the blonde's company so much.

"You need to tell her how you feel."

The mayor balked at the idea. "No, I can't do that. That will ruin everything. She won't want to see me again. Things would be awkward. I'd no longer be part of the family."

"Regina, have you seen the way she looks at you? She was just stood holding your hands to her stomach and she didn't even flinch when I called you lovebirds. Sis, you need to tell her. This is more than a friendship to her too."

"No." Regina shook her head again. She couldn't take that chance. Emma might not feel the same and by telling her, Regina could ruin everything. The Charmings would exclude her from the family and if the town found out then what would Regina have left? "I'd rather have Emma as a friend than take the risk of losing her."

"You're being ridiculous. You're not going to lose Emma if you tell her that you love her. She could be waiting for you to say something. Have you ever thought that maybe _she's_ your happy ending? You loved Robin but was he really your true love? I don't believe that he was. I believe Emma is."

"Zelena."

"No, Regina, I've been unhappy and alone my whole life. So have you. It's time that one of us got a family. You need to tell her. If you don't, I will," Zelena warned. "You need to tell Emma that you love her before the baby is here or I will tell her."

"You wouldn't." Regina glared at the redhead.

"I would," Zelena warned. "Tell her." With that she stood up and left her younger sister to think about her situation.

xXx

Emma leaned back on the sofa and propped her socked feet up on her parents' coffee table. Henry was at Regina's for the night so the blonde had decided to give her parents a visit for dinner. Even though Regina was giving her cooking lessons, her cooking never matched up to the brunette's or her mother's cooking. The blonde let her eyes close as she dropped her head back against the sofa. She found herself to be more tired these days being pregnant.

"This is for you," Snow announced as she plopped a bag at her daughter's feet and sat down next to her. Emma's eyes snapped open in curiosity and she dropped her feet from the table. "It's some of Neal's old baby things. I'm sorry I don't have any of your baby things to give you." A look of regret flashed across Snow's eyes and she glanced down at the floor.

"It's okay, mum." Emma reached out and gave Snow's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." She reached down into the bag and pulled out a couple of baby-grows. She'd forgotten how small new borns were.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Snow asked excitedly and her smile returned. "I have a few in mind seeing as this baby will be a Prince or a Princess. How about Catherine or Elizabeth for a girl? And maybe George, Andrew or Winston for a boy?"

Emma pulled a face. "You want me to call this baby Winston? Really? Win Swan." She shook her head. "Sorry, mum, not going to happen."

"Oh." Snow's face fell. "I just thought that…"

"I want something more modern…unique," Emma spoke gently, not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings.

"Do you have any names in mind?"

"Uh." Emma shifted her gaze. She had been thinking about names for months but she hadn't told anyone. She hadn't even said the names out loud. She was too scared in case something happened. "There are some I like," she admitted and Snow's eyes lit up again.

"Will you tell me?" She clasped her hands together in hope. Snow wanted to help Emma in whatever way she could. There was so much she had already missed out on she didn't want to miss anymore.

"I," Emma hesitated, "I don't know," she admitted. "I haven't told anyone."

"Not even Regina?" Snow asked in surprise. She was sure Emma would have talked to Regina about names for the baby.

"No." Emma shook her head. "I'm scared that if I tell someone then something bad will happen. I know that's a silly thought but I can't help it."

Snow smiled and gently reached for the blonde's hand. "I felt exactly the same with you. I was so scared something would happen and I would lose you." She let out a small breath and looked down at their hands. "I did in the end."

"Mum, it's okay, really." Emma squeezed her mother's hand. "You did what you had to do. If you hadn't put me in that wardrobe we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have had Henry, we wouldn't know the real Regina, you wouldn't have Neal and. I wouldn't be having this baby." She placed her free hand on the swell of her stomach. "What matters now is the future and that we now stay together." Snow found that her daughter's words soothed her and she leaned forward to hug her.

"Nothing is going to happen to this baby. No one will let it happen. And this time we have Regina on our side." Snow couldn't help but laugh as she pulled back from her daughter. "I wouldn't want to face Regina's motherly wrath." Emma laughed as well and began to look through the many baby-grows that Snow had found for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you leave me. It inspires me to update more often!**

* * *

Regina sighed as she leaned back against Emma's sofa as she waited for the blonde to get ready. Emma wanted to go baby shopping but she wanted to go out of town to do so. Regina had reluctantly agreed and they had decided to leave at 9am. Regina had arrived early so she could say goodbye to Henry before he went to school. Henry had hugged both his mothers before he left for school. The mayor was shocked to find the blonde nowhere near ready for the day. They were going to spend the night at a hotel and then drive back again tomorrow. Emma hadn't packed and was barely dressed by the time Henry left. The blonde had gone upstairs nearly forty minutes ago to get herself ready but there had been no sign that she was done.

Regina glanced at her watch to see that it was nearly half past nine before she made her way to the base of the stairs. "You must be packed by now," she called up.

"Five more minutes!"

Regina shook her head and placed a hand on the banister as she began to make her way up the stairs. "Why didn't you pack _before_ this morning?" She paused at the top of the stairs and looked between the doors to try to figure out which one would lead to Emma's bedroom. She decided on the one that was slightly open. "You're nowhere near packed!" Regina exclaimed as she pushed open the door to see Emma's nearly empty overnight bag open on her bed.

"Uh," Emma stood in the middle of the room and looked at the brunette.

Regina huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I don't even see why we need to leave town for this. We have stores here that you can buy everything you need from."

"I thought it would be fun?" Emma tried with a shrug. The mayor glared daggers at her friend. "Okay fine." The blonde sighed and sat down on the bed to take the weight off her feet. "When I was younger I would always see this baby store and I would see the parents go in all happy. They'd look around in wonder and then lovingly pick out clothes and toys for their baby. I always dreamed that I would have someone to do that for me, but I never did. I just want to be able to do that for my baby." Her hands had wrapped themselves around the front of her bump as she looked up at Regina with watery eyes.

The mayor dropped her hands from her hips and sat next to her friend on the bed. She gently placed a hand on top of Emma's on her bump and tilted her head slightly. "I'm sorry I took that away from you, Emma, truly I am. We can go out of town to go shopping. We can buy as much as you want from the store. Well, as much as will fit in the car. We can do it all, I promise. You will get to experience this pregnancy properly."

"Thank you," Emma whispered and gave a small smile.

"Come on, let's get you packed and we'll get going." Regina stood up from the bed and walked over to the blonde's closet.

xXx

"So, I was thinking," Regina started carefully as they walked down the street. Emma was leading them to the store she wanted to go to but her memory was a little fuzzy and Regina felt like they were going round in circles. "Maybe we could go to an antenatal class this afternoon? I found a good one on the internet and I booked us in. I know you didn't want to go to one back in Storybrooke but I though while we're here it might be a good idea."

Emma turned around and frowned. She hadn't attended any while she was pregnant with Henry and she didn't intend to go to one now. She didn't need to be told how to breathe.

"Think about it," Regina urged. "No one here knows us. It's just the one class. I'll come with you and if you're not enjoying it we can go."

"Fine," Emma sighed and relented. "But you owe me." She pointed a finger in the brunette's direction before she turned and started walking again. It only took a few more minutes before Emma found the store that she was looking for. "Here!" She beamed widely and pushed open the door. The atmosphere was calm and neutral as they walked in. Both women looked around wide eyed and wandered over to the cot section.

"There's so many to choose from," Regina murmured as she let her fingertips graze along the tops of the cots.

"Too many." Emma frowned as she looked at all the different style of cots. Surely they were all the same? "This could take us a while."

A few hours later and they stopped at a café to grab some lunch. Emma had found them a table while Regina went to order some food. Emma had just finished sending a text to Henry when she heard someone talk to her. She looked up to see a guy smiling at her.

"Hi," she replied and then glanced away again.

"Are you eating alone?"

"No." Emma bit back her sigh. She wasn't in the mood to be hit on. She was tired and her feet hurt.

"What a shame, we could have shared lunch together? Maybe we could grab a coffee together some time? My name's Jackson."

"Uh." Emma looked up at him with a frown. She needed a good excuse to say no and she needed a good believable one.

Regina was paying for their lunch when she noticed the guy at their table. She turned around and watched as he chatted to Emma, a smile on his face the whole time. Regina knew he was obviously interested in Emma and the fact that he was still at the table must mean that Emma hadn't blown him off. Her heart dropped at the thought that Emma would eventually find someone else and Regina would be pushed to the side. The day would come when Emma no longer needed or wanted her to be around. The brunette wasn't sure she could handle that. She wanted so much for them all to be a family but she just couldn't bring herself to say the words to Emma. Regina was about to head to the bathroom when she noticed Emma shift uncomfortably in her chair and her eyes dart around the café looking for someone and their eyes locked. Emma was silently asking for help. Instantly Regina began to stride across the café before she pulled a chair close to Emma's and sat down. She draped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek before she smiled at the guy.

"Hello, can we help you?"

Emma was shocked. She was expecting Regina to storm over and tell the guy where to go. She wasn't expecting her to kiss her! Granted, it was only on the cheek but to Emma it was still a kiss. The blonde was amazed at the warm feeling that surged through her body from that small kiss and she found herself suddenly wanting more from the other woman. It took all the willpower she had to not turn her head and kiss Regina on the lips. Emma blushed at the sudden thoughts she was having about the brunette pressed into her side. The guy mumbled an excuse before he turned and left the café. Regina let out a laugh and slowly moved her arm from around Emma's shoulder.

"You looked like you needed saving." Regina smiled and turned her head to look at her friend. She hadn't moved her chair away so their faces were very close together. Emma felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked into Regina's warm, brown eyes. Suddenly it was only the two of them in the room and Emma couldn't tear her gaze away. Slowly she began to lean forward and she noticed Regina doing the same.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress announced as she placed their glasses down on the table, breaking them from their moment. Both women cleared their throat and looked away. They mumbled a thank you as the waitress left. Regina reached for her drink and took a sip to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She had nearly kissed Emma in a café. What was she thinking? Clearly she hadn't been thinking. This was not the way to tell the blonde about her feelings.

"So, Zelena finally found an apartment," Regina told her friend to break the silence that had settled over them.

"Oh, that's good. The house must be quiet now." Neither of them had moved their chair away from the other and they were avoiding eye contact. "Bathroom trip, this baby is lying on my bladder." Emma pushed her chair back from the table and made her way to the bathroom.

"Damn it, Regina." The brunette cursed under her breath as she watched the blonde walk away. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the curvy figure. Even pregnant Emma was sexy as hell and she certainly made Regina hot under the collar.

Emma splashed some water onto her face in the bathroom to try and calm herself down. What had come over her out there? She was about to kiss Regina. If the waitress hadn't brought their drinks then she was sure they would have been locked in a heated embrace. What confused Emma even more was the look in Regina's eyes. It was a look of desire. Regina had _wanted_ to kiss Emma, she could see that in the other's woman's eyes. But what did that mean? Emma let out a breath and pushed herself off the sink. She couldn't spend too long in the bathroom or Regina would think she was avoiding her. By the time she reached their table again their food had arrived and there was space put between their chairs. They fell into an easy conversation about Henry and the tension began to fade. By the time they had finished their lunch they had forgotten about their near kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how much do you hate me for not letting them kiss?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, there was a mixture of hatred and non-hatred at the fact that they didn't kiss ;) I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Emma whined as Regina dragged her along to the antenatal class. Emma had been protesting since they had finished lunch about not going. She had given birth once she didn't feel like she needed to attend a class to tell her how. She knew how, push like hell and try not to scream.

"Humour me." Regina pushed open a door and waited for Emma to walk in first. The blonde huffed but walked inside anyway. They followed the signs and walked into a big room with posters about babies and pregnancy placed around. There was yoga mats on the floor with pillows and they spotted some baby dolls on a table at the front.

"Hello!" A frizzy haired woman smiled at them. "I'm Francesca, you must be Regina and Emma?"

"Hello, yes, I hope it's okay that we drop in for just this class. We thought while we were in town." Regina shook hands with the woman.

"Of course!" Francesca smiled widely. "How far along are you my dear?"

"Uh, six months." Emma subtly took a small step behind Regina. This woman was far too cheery for her. She had obviously never given birth before.

"How wonderful! Well, take any mat that you like. We're just waiting for a few more couples and then we'll begin." As quick as she appeared, Francesca turned and made her way over to another couple. Emma chose a mat at the back of the class and Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Is this your first?" A young woman smiled at Emma from the next mat. "This is my first." She rubbed her stomach with both hands as her boyfriend wrapped his arms from behind her.

"No," Regina answered quickly. She could see the look on Emma's face and knew a sarcastic retort was on the tip of her tongue. "We already have a son."

"Oh, how lovely! Do you know what you're having yet? We're having a boy."

"No, it's going to be a surprise." Regina shook her head and wished the girl would shut up. She had been spending far too much time with Emma, she mused. She was finding the people here far too cheery.

"I just had to know." The girl gave a laugh and looked at her boyfriend. "I've bought everything in blue. We're so excited."

Emma was just about to open her mouth when Francesca clapped her hands at the front of the room to get everyone's attention. She instructed the couples to sit on the mat with the women in front of their partners. Emma and Regina shared a look before Emma sat in between Regina's legs and leaned back against her chest. Regina placed a hand either side of Emma's bump and felt the blonde rest her head against Regina's shoulder. Emma realised that she had never felt so safe before in someone's arms. She knew that Regina would always protect her, Henry and the baby. Of course they would have their disagreements but she knew that Regina would always be there for her no matter what, just like she would be there for Regina. Even in her mother's arms she never felt as safe as she did right now.

The blonde wasn't really paying attention to what Francesca was saying at the front of the room, instead she was enjoying the feel of Regina's heartbeat against her back. The brunette's cheek was resting against Emma's hair and her breath was tickling her cheek.

The class started off with different breathing techniques which Emma rolled her eyes at. She felt silly sat on the mat practicing her breathing but to her surprise Regina coaxed her and joined in as well. The brunette's actions instantly calmed Emma and she found it was much easier to do the breathing techniques when you had someone there to support you. After the breathing techniques Francesca taught the partners how to massage the women's backs during labour to help ease the pain.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Regina's gentle hands on the small of her back. "Wow, she's right, that's amazing."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "And you're not even in labour."

"No, I'm just growing another human inside of me." Emma tilted her head so she could see Regina over her shoulder. "Thank you, Regina, for being here for me. I really appreciate everything that you've done."

"That's what I'm here for." Regina gave a soft smile as she rubbed her thumbs in circles over Emma's lower back. She was relishing the fact that she got to touch Emma's body like this. She didn't want to stop.

"You've gone above and beyond, really. I can't thank you enough. I've never had someone care about me like you do." Emma could feel the tears that threatened to fall. She swallowed to keep them at bay and turned her head forward so that Regina wouldn't see her watery eyes. Regina watched her friend trying hard not to cry and stopped moving her hands. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around Emma from behind and giving her a hug.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Emma," Regina whispered into the blonde's ear as she felt her relax into the hug. The brunette pulled back after a while and went back to giving Emma a massage.

The class was over before the pair knew it and Regina helped Emma to her feet. They were just about to leave when Francesca made her way over to them.

"I hope you enjoyed today and learnt something new."

"We did thanks." Regina smiled and glanced at Emma out of the corner of her eye.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but I have never met a couple as comfortable with each other as you two. You just have this bond that I've never seen before, it's magical to watch. Your children are very lucky to have you both as their parents. Good luck." Francesca beamed brightly before she turned to another couple to say goodbye. Emma and Regina shared another look before they left quietly. Both women were lost in their own thoughts as they made their way to their hotel to get ready for dinner.

xXx

Regina leaned back against the pillows on the bed in their hotel room as she waited for Emma to finish in the bathroom. She let her mind wander back over the events of the day. Before today she was sure that the blonde didn't feel the same as she did, but now Regina was starting to wonder. Emma had nearly kissed her in the café, she had happily leaned into her during the antenatal class and the teacher had believed that they were a couple. It had happened during Emma's first scan. Could everyone see it but the two of them? The mayor let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. Maybe Zelena was right and Regina needed to tell Emma about her feelings.

The bathroom door opened slightly and Emma popped her head out. "Uh, could you close your eyes?"

"Why?" Regina frowned.

"Because," Emma sighed, "my pyjama tops are too tight so I've been sleeping in just a bra." Her cheeks pinked slightly. "So, could you close your eyes?"

"Fine." Regina closed her eyes and placed a hand over them. She waited until she heard the bathroom door open more to open her eyes behind her fingers. There was a small slit between her fingers so she could see Emma making her way to the bed. She was indeed wearing a cotton sports like bra and a pair of short shorts. Regina fought her hardest to keep her lips from curling into a smile at the sight. All she wanted to do was pull the blonde into her arms and hold her tight.

"Okay, you can open them now." Emma was in bed and under the covers. She was on her side facing Regina when Regina dropped her hand.

"Why don't you just buy a bigger top?" Regina asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Because usually no one sees me when I'm in bed so I can sleep like this. Plus, I'd have to buy a really big top to fit me for another three months and then I wouldn't use it again." Emma gave a one shoulder shrug before she gave a yawn. "Thanks for coming with me today." She gave a smile before she pulled a pillow closer and closed her eyes. Regina switched the light off before she lay down to sleep as well.

xXx

Regina awoke during the night to find a chill over her body. She gave a small shiver before she realised that the covers were bunched at the bottom of the bed under Emma's feet. The blonde had obviously wriggled and pulled the covers off both of them. There was enough light coming in from the window for Regina to see Emma's sleeping form. Even six months pregnant Emma had a great body. It could have been from lack of light but Regina couldn't even see any stretch marks on the blonde's swollen stomach. Emma was completely perfect to Regina. A small sigh escaped Regina's lips as she watched her friend sleep. Emma was the first woman to ever capture Regina's attention. During her reign as the Evil Queen she had flirted with women but that had been to get something she wanted from them. She had never felt anything more for them. She had believed that Robin was her true love at the beginning but she realised that as much as they loved each other, they weren't the true loves that Tinkerbell had believed them to be. Regina was sure that her true love was sound asleep in front of her.

"Oh, Emma," she whispered. "How do I tell you how I feel? How do I know if you feel the same? I don't want to lose you. You make me feel complete." Regina reached a hand out and placed it against Emma's warm stomach and she felt a small flutter from the baby as they moved. Regina smiled instantly and she softly caressed the blonde's skin with her thumb. "Don't leave me, Emma, please," Regina whispered and closed her eyes as she willed herself off to sleep again.

When Emma began to stir the next morning she felt a weight resting against her hips. She blinked a few times to focus on her surroundings and found the weight to be Regina's arm draped over her hips. The brunette had shifted closer in her sleep so that their stomachs were touching and their faces were only inches apart. Emma smiled and studied her friend's face while she slept. Emma couldn't help but reach a finger out to trace along Regina's lips as she slept. A soft murmur escaped the brunette's lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Emma whispered and felt her cheeks flush at being caught. Regina stared back at her friend in wonderment and blinked a couple of times. Emma's finger was still resting against her lips but neither woman moved away from their close embrace. In fact, Regina began to lean forward, her eyes never moving from Emma's. Emma felt her breath hitch in her throat and she closed the remaining gap between them to capture Regina's lips with her own. The brunette tightened her arms around the blonde's waist to pull her closer as their mouths moved against each other. This is what Regina had been waiting for, for so long and now she didn't want to let Emma go. Her thumb made gentle circles in the middle of the blonde's back as their lips parted to let their tongues explore. Emma's hand had found its way to Regina's side and was slowly moving upwards to cup a breast. A small gasp left Regina's lips at the sudden touch and she began to deepen the kiss between them. When the need for air became too much they pulled away and looked at each other until the baby shifted onto Emma's bladder and the urge to pee was too great to ignore anymore.

"I have to pee," Emma spoke softly as she shifted her body out of the bed. Halfway across the room she turned and looked back at Regina. "I just…what was…I mean…I need to pee," she began to ramble before she turned and made her way into the bathroom. Emma placed her head in her hands as she sat on the toilet. What had just happened between them?

"Shit," Regina murmured and rolled onto her back. That was not how she was expecting things to go. "I shouldn't have kissed her. Oh god, what have I done?" She ran her hands over her face in frustration. She had gone about the situation completely the wrong way. In fact, she may have just screwed things up instead and she had no idea how to make things better.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I did not intend for this kiss to happen. Emma and Regina really _wanted_ it to happen. There was a lot of debate with them about if it would happen or not. They eventually won out but then wouldn't co-operate with me for a while so I apologise for any crappiness at the end here or in the upcoming chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad that you're all happy at the kiss :)**

* * *

Later that day once Regina had been home and unpacked her overnight bag she went to see Zelena at her new apartment. Things had been awkward with Emma on the journey home. By the time Emma had come out of the bathroom in the hotel Henry had called and had spoken to both of his mothers at length. While he was talking to one the other had used the time to get ready for the day. The moment had passed to talk about their kiss by the time they had finished talking to their son so instead they had gathered their things, checked out of the hotel and headed home. Emma had been quiet for the journey and had spent most of it looking out of the window. Regina had so badly wanted to break the silence but she had no idea what to say without making it even more awkward between them.

Regina pressed Zelena's doorbell and waited for her to answer. It didn't take long before she was greeted by her sister and her niece. Zelena made them both some coffee while Regina sat on the sofa with Robyn on her lap. The little baby was gurgling at her aunt as she pulled silly faces.

"So, how did your trip go? Did you tell Emma that you're in love with her yet?" Zelena asked as she placed two mugs of coffee on the table.

"I kissed her." Regina let out a sigh and glanced at her sister before back to her baby niece.

"You what?!" Zelena gasped as she sat down next to the younger woman. "You kissed Emma? What did she do?"

"She kissed me back." The brunette placed a kiss on her niece's forehead and turned her around in her lap so she could see her mother as well.

"This is great news!" The redhead grinned and leaned back on the sofa.

"No, it's not. We didn't talk about the kiss. Actually, we barely talked at all afterwards. It felt awkward in the car. I've messed up, Zelena." Regina closed her eyes and tried to keep her tears at bay. The smile dropped from Zelena's lips and she reached out for Robyn to put her down on her play mat. Zelena then wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Don't give up hope, sis."

"You've been spending too much time with Snow." Regina attempted a small smile.

"I know." The redhead crinkled up her nose playfully and the sisters shared a laugh. "So, you didn't tell her how you feel?"

"No." The mayor shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"Okay, tell me the full story, everything that happened."

"Okay." Regina took a deep breath. "So, we nearly kissed over lunch. Some guy was trying to chat Emma up and I could see she was uncomfortable so I went over to her, put my arm around her and kissed her cheek. The guy left. I didn't realise just how close we were though and when we turned to face each other it just…" The brunette shrugged, unable to describe what had happened in that café. The only thing she knew was that it felt right. Zelena couldn't help the smile that her lips curled into. How could the two of them not see what was right in front of their eyes? "Then last night I woke up and I put my hand on Emma's bump so I could feel the baby move. I must have fallen asleep like that because when I woke up I had my arm wrapped around her waist and she was trailing a finger over my lips." A soft sigh escaped Regina's lips as she remembered the kiss that they had shared. She wanted to go back in time just so she was able to kiss Emma again. What were they going to do now? Regina had to tell Emma about her feelings, it was the only thing to do after the kiss.

"You need to talk to Emma, sis," Zelena spoke softly and squeezed her sister's hand. "She kissed you back, that has to mean something. She wouldn't have kissed you back if she didn't have some sort of feelings for you. Go and see her. Talk to her. She needs to know. _You_ need her to know."

"I don't want to lose her," Regina admitted and leaned back on the sofa. "She could hate me when I tell her. I could lose her, Henry and the baby."

"Or you could be a family together. We don't get anything in life without taking a risk."

Regina looked up at her older sister and let out a sigh. "What do I say to her?"

"The truth. Just tell her how you feel." Zelena gave her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze before she picked up her coffee mug to drink.

xXx

Regina stood on the sidewalk with her hands in her coat pockets as she looked up at Emma's house. On the way over she had been trying to find the right words to tell the blonde exactly how she felt. Regina had never felt so nervous in her life. She was either about to lose everything, or gain everything that she wanted. Either way she knew that Zelena had been right when she told her that she couldn't keep living this way. The mayor took a deep breath before she walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

"Regina?" Emma was shocked to see the brunette stood on the doorstep. She was still confused as to what had happened between the two of them and she had spent the day trying to figure out what the kiss meant.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Emma stepped back and let her friend walk into the hallway. "Uh, would you like a coffee?"

"Coffee would be lovely." Regina nodded and shrugged out of her coat before she walked into the lounge. She could hear Emma in the kitchen so the mayor took the time to go over her words again in her head.

"Here you go." Emma handed Regina a cup before they both sat down on the sofa. Emma leaned back and rested a hand on top of her swollen stomach. Regina couldn't help but let her gaze linger on her blonde's bump for a few moments before moving towards her face. Emma shifted slightly under her friend's gaze but she didn't break eye contact.

"So," Regina started and cleared her throat, "we should talk about this morning."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Emma gave a nod and ran a hand over her stomach as she felt the baby move.

"We shouldn't have kissed this morning." Regina averted her eyes from her friend. She could feel Emma's eyes looking at her and she found it was hard to talk under that gaze. All Regina wanted to do again was kiss the blonde. She wanted to hold her in her arms and never let go.

Emma felt her heart drop at those words and she wasn't sure why. She had not expected the kiss but that did not mean that she regretted it or didn't enjoy it. She just wished she understood what it meant between them. Was it just a kiss or was it more?

"I mean, not like that. I should have talked to you, before." Regina found that what she had prepared to say had gone and she was stumbling over her words. It was much harder than she had anticipated it to be.

"Regina?" Emma spoke softly and reached a hand out to place on the brunette's arm. The mayor turned to look at her friend and found herself getting lost in Emma's eyes. Suddenly her nerves left her and she found the words she wanted to say. Regina opened her mouth ready to talk about her feelings but before she had chance to utter a single word Henry slammed the front door shut before flying up the stairs.

"Henry?" Emma called after him with a frown. "Sorry, that didn't sound good." She let go of Regina's arm and stood up from the sofa. Regina followed suit and the two women made their way to Henry's room. "Henry," Emma called again as they found their son face down on his bed. "What happened?" She sat down and placed a hand on his back. Henry let out a sigh and turned his head so he could see both his mothers. They both wore the same concerned expression as they looked at him.

"Someone broke my school project," he mumbled and Emma let out a relieved sigh. She had been dreading something more serious. "I spent ages working on it and now it's in pieces. I'm supposed to hand it in tomorrow."

"Where is it? I can fix it for you, Henry." Regina raised her hand slightly but Emma stopped her.

"School projects are supposed to be done by hand, not by magic. Tell you what, we'll help you fix it." Emma turned back to her son who sat up on the bed.

"But it took me weeks to make."

"We have all night and this time there will be three of us making it. It shouldn't take too long." Emma gave a small shrug. "We can order in dinner to save time."

"You'll help too?" Henry looked up at Regina who nodded. "Cool. Thanks, mums." He grinned and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Right, you get everything that we're going to need and I'll order some dinner." Emma stood from the bed and made her way towards the door. The conversation about the kiss had been completely forgotten as both women focused on helping their son.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, there's only three more chapters left after this one :( Don't worry, our ladies will talk about their feelings before it ends!**

* * *

Emma glanced around the room at the nursery furniture that needed to be built and the toys and clothes to put away. She then looked down at her watch. Regina was late. Things had been awkward between them the past few weeks. They had never talked about the kiss and Emma found herself feeling more confused with every day that passed. She felt like she was losing her friendship with Regina. Emma had wanted so much to ask what was going on between them but she never had the chance. They were barely alone together and Regina would always make her excuses to leave after a while. She couldn't understand what was going on.

They had arranged to put the nursery together. Emma didn't want to use magic, she wanted to put it together by hand. She wanted to do it all right. Regina had agreed to help and Emma thought it would be a good time for them to talk. They would have the distraction of the nursery to help with any awkwardness but they would be alone to talk. However, Regina was half an hour late. Regina was _never_ late.

Emma chewed on a thumb nail as she paced back and forth in the room. Why was Regina late? She was always on time or if she was going to be late then she would call. Suddenly Emma stopped pacing and she realised why Regina was late. Regina no longer wanted to help her with the baby. She didn't want to be friends.

"Damn it, Swan, you should have known better," Emma cursed herself as angry tears began to spill down her cheeks. She should have known that Regina would leave her. Everyone else had. Emma was just destined to end up alone. She roughly wiped away her tears and once again dialled Regina's number, only to get the voicemail. Emma ended the call without leaving a message and sat down in the chair in the room as more tears began to spill down her cheeks.

xXx

Regina pursed her lips together as she tuned out of the town meeting she was currently stuck at. She was going to help Emma build the nursery later and she had to admit that she was excited. There was only two more months to go before the baby was born. That thought both scared and excited Regina. There was a chance that they could be a family together if only Regina could get up the courage to tell Emma exactly how she felt. Things had been awkward the past few weeks. Regina had tried to broach the subject a few times but something had always gotten in the way. The brunette had found herself avoiding Emma until she could tell her exactly how she felt. Regina had decided that she would tell Emma once they had put the nursery together. She had missed her friend and couldn't wait to spend some time alone. Regina hadn't realised just how much Emma had come to mean to her until they didn't see much of each other.

Regina's eyes glanced to the clock and she was shocked at the time. She was late for seeing Emma. She quickly ended the meeting and hurried to her office to grab her things. The mayor cursed as she saw the missed phone calls from the blonde. She quickly hit redial and waited for Emma to pick up.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. My meeting…"

" _If you didn't want to do this then you never should have agreed to help!"_ Emma sobbed down the phone. _"You should have told me that you had changed your mind! I've been sat here waiting for you when you've had no intention of showing up! You should have told me from the start that you didn't want this. You should have told me you didn't want to help. You've been avoiding me for weeks and I don't know what the hell I've done wrong here, Regina! You know what? Just don't bother anymore!"_

Regina was shocked as Emma hung up the phone. She wasn't sure where the sudden outburst had come from. Emma had been sobbing as she yelled. Regina had never witnessed Emma sob like that before. Did she really think that Regina didn't want to be a part of their lives anymore? Had Regina already screwed up before anything had even started?

xXx

Zelena pushed Robyn's buggy through the park as she scanned the benches for Emma. Regina had gone straight over to Emma's after putting the phone down but had found the house empty. That was when Regina had called her sister and asked if she had seen Emma. Zelena could hear the panic in the mayor's voice and had volunteered to go look for Emma. She didn't think Emma would react too well to Regina finding her. So, now here Zelena was looking for Emma. It didn't take long for her to spot the blonde sat on a bench hugging herself. She didn't need to get close to see Emma's red, puffy eyes.

"Hey," Zelena spoke softly as she sat down on the bench. Emma glanced sideways and gave a nod in response. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Emma broke it.

"Did Regina send you?"

"No. I offered to come find you. I thought you would talk to me rather than her." Zelena kept one hand on the handle of the buggy as she turned her body to look at the younger woman. "So, want to talk about it?" Emma glanced down at her lap and began to pick at her jeans. "Okay, fine, I'll talk. I'm going to say that your little outburst today was mainly down to hormones because we both know that Regina would not go back on a promise like this." Zelena paused to see if Emma was listening and the younger woman looked up at her.

"She's been so distant these past few weeks. I just thought." Emma gave a one shoulder shrug. Zelena sighed and silently cursed her sister for not telling Emma about her feelings.

"I don't think you realise just how much you mean to her, Emma. She's scared you're going to change _your_ mind about her being in the baby's life." Zelena gently pushed the buggy back and forth slightly. "Regina has no right to being in your baby's life. You can easily stop her from being in your life and there's nothing she can do about that."

Emma looked at the redhead shocked. "I'd never stop her from seeing the baby. Never. If she's in this baby's life then she's in this baby's life, no matter what happens between us. I'm not going to change my mind. I thought she had changed hers." Emma sighed and looked down at her hands. She had been an idiot. She shouldn't have shouted at Regina and accused her.

"You two really need to talk." Zelena shook her head.

"She probably hates me." Emma let out a sigh and ran a hand across her bump.

"Regina doesn't hate you. She's upset and a little hurt right now. Emma, you, Henry and this baby mean a lot to her. You're family to her." Zelena smiled softly. She hadn't known her sister for long but she was sure no one had ever made Regina as happy as Emma made her, not even Daniel. "Go and talk to her, Emma."

"Okay." Emma gave a small nod and pushed herself up off the bench. She would get some muffins from Granny's first to apologise.

xXx

Regina paced back and forth in her living room with her phone clutched tightly in her hand. She was waiting for Zelena to call to say she had talked to Emma. Regina hated the fact that Emma believed she didn't want to be in her life anymore. That was the last thing she wanted. The brunette began to curse herself for her behaviour. She should have told Emma sooner just how she felt. Regina was pulled out of her pacing by the sound of the doorbell. She dropped her phone onto the table and made her way into the hallway where she opened the door.

"Emma," she whispered, surprised to see the blonde stood on her doorstep with a box of muffins in her hands. Regina could see that Emma's eyes were still a little red and puffy.

"Hey, can I come in?" The blonde shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I brought muffins." She held the box up a little higher. Regina stepped back to let Emma in and took the box of muffins from her.

"Emma, about earlier," Regina began as they made their way into the living room.

"I know," Emma interrupted her. "Zelena told me. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." She turned to face the mayor. "I got scared that you had changed your mind."

"You don't need to apologise." Regina shook her head and lowered herself down into a chair. "I was late without giving you notice."

"I over reacted. You've been distant these past few weeks and I got scared. I don't want to raise this baby alone," Emma admitted and leaned back against the cushions on the sofa. The past few days she had come to find that if she sat up straight the baby pressed against her bladder but by leaning back it released the pressure.

Regina bit down on her bottom lip and wrung her hands together as she pondered the next few words out of her mouth. She needed to tell Emma exactly how she felt. She needed to assure Emma that she would not change her mind and leave. Regina opened her mouth but then closed it. Emma watched her friend curiously and tried to figure out what was going on in the brunette's head.

"I'm scared you're going to change your mind," Regina finally said. It seemed to be the only words she could form but it seemed a good way to start.

"Me?" Emma frowned. "Why would I change my mind?"

Regina gave a small shrug and glanced down at the floor. "It's like you said before, I have no ties to this baby. There is nothing stopping you from deciding that I shouldn't be in the baby's life. You are the baby's mother and every decision is yours."

" _Ours_ ," Emma corrected. "All decisions are ours. This baby is _our_ baby. That is never going to change, Regina. We made the decision that you will be in this baby's life and nothing is going to change that. We succeeded with Henry even when we wanted to kill each other so I'm sure no matter what we can raise this baby together. Regina, you are this baby's parent. You've been there through everything already. Please, you don't need to worry." Emma stood up from the sofa and walked over to the chair. She placed a hand on the mayor's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Really?" Regina looked up at her friend unsure. She still couldn't shake the feeling that Emma would change her mind, especially after she finally told the blonde how she feels.

"Really." Emma nodded and smiled. "Even if I want to kill you again, I promise I will not take this baby away from you, Regina. We're in this together." Emma tilted her head slightly as she looked down at her friend and could see the scared look in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen Regina look as scared. "Hey, feel this." She reached for the brunette's hand and placed it on the swell of her stomach. A smile spread across both women's faces as they felt the baby move. "I think they're saying hello."

"Hello in there," Regina spoke softly as she lightly ran her fingertips over Emma's stomach. "We can't wait to meet you."

"I can't wait to be able to see my feet again," Emma joked and both women laughed as they felt any tension between them disappear. They were okay again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews that you leave me :) Here we go, here comes baby!**

* * *

Regina was reading through her emails as she sat at her desk at the Town Hall. She had spent the majority of her morning catching up on emails that had come in over the weekend. She was pulled away from her emails by the sound of her phone ringing. Regina sighed as Emma's name flashed up on the screen.

"I swear, Emma, if you are just ringing me again because you are bored…"

" _I think I'm in labour."_ Emma interrupted her friend. _"I thought it was just indigestion but the pain is getting worse."_

"I'll be right there!" Regina swished a hand and instantly poofed herself from her office right into Emma's lounge. The blonde jumped and nearly dropped her phone as her friend suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Christ, Regina, you scared me." Emma held a hand against her chest as her heart rate slowed.

"Sorry. Where's your bag? We need to get you to the hospital." Regina glanced around the room to see where Emma had left her hospital bag. As Emma's due date had started to loom closer Regina had made the blonde pack a hospital bag ready for when her contractions started. She didn't want to waste time trying to find everything in Emma's house before they went to hospital.

"Over there." Emma gestured towards the bottom of the stairs. "It's okay, we don't have to rush. My contractions aren't close enough together yet. I was in labour with Henry for hours."

"Still, the hospital is the best place for you right now. We need to make sure everything is okay." Regina made her way to the bottom of the stairs to find Emma's bag. Emma couldn't help the smile that graced her face at her friend's concern.

"What are you smiling at?" Regina frowned as she turned back around to look at her friend.

"We're having a baby." Emma gave a small shrug and her smile widened at the thought. She was about to have a baby with Regina, her best friend. There was nothing she wanted more in the world.

"We are." Regina smiled back and felt warmth spread her body at the thought. They were going to have a baby together. They were going to be a family. "Let's go." Regina gestured towards the door and followed the blonde outside. It was only as she watched Emma get into the car that she realised that she would have to tell Emma exactly how she felt after the birth. Emma deserved to know and if Regina didn't tell her, she knew that Zelena would.

xXx

"You're only four centimetres dilated, it's still going to be a few more hours," Dr Whale informed both women as he washed his hands at the sink in the hospital room that Emma was in. The blonde groaned as she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. Instantly Regina stood up from the chair and reached out for Emma to give her support. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit." Dr Whale gave them a nod before he turned and left the room.

"What the hell does he know? He's not about to push a baby out of a tiny hole," Emma grumbled as she began to pace back and forth in the room, her hands on her back. Regina's lips curved into a smirk as she listened to Emma.

"Do you need anything? What can I do to help?" Regina slipped her heels off so that she would be more comfortable on her feet.

"To give birth for me?"

"I can't help you with that I'm afraid." Regina walked closer to Emma whose face suddenly twisted in pain and she reached out for Regina's hand. Emma grabbed hold of the end of the bed with her other hand as she hissed through the contraction. "It's okay, just breathe," Regina soothed as she gently rubbed the blonde's back.

"I swear, Regina, you are giving birth to the next kid, I'm done after this one," Emma growled through her contraction and squeezed Regina's hand tight. Regina was shocked at Emma's words at first but then smiled at the thought that Emma would have another child with her. "Okay, I promise, I'll give birth to the next one," Regina soothed as she rubbed Emma's back.

Once the contraction had subsided Emma stood up straight. "I'd forgotten just how it feels." Regina continued to rub soothing circles on the blonde's back.

"I'm here!" Snow suddenly burst into the room. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I haven't missed it have I?"

Emma couldn't help but smile at her mother. "You haven't missed anything."

"Good." Snow grinned. She didn't want to miss anything else in Emma's life and giving birth to her second child was definitely on the list. As Snow came closer and placed a hand on her daughter's arm Regina stopped the soothing circles and dropped Emma's hand. Instantly Emma's head snapped around at the loss of contact and stared at Regina in shock as she slipped her feet back into her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Emma could feel the panic building inside of her. Regina was leaving.

"Now your mother is here I'm going to try and call Henry again and freshen up a little bit." Regina placed a hand on her friend's arm and gave a small smile. Emma reached out and tightly grabbed hold of the mayor's hand. "I promise, Emma, I'll be right back." Slowly Emma began to loosen her grip on Regina's hand and she watched as she walked out of the room.

"Let's get you back on the bed." Snow put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and guided her round to the bed and helped her to sit down. "She'll be back, Emma." Snow smiled softly as she saw the worry in Emma's eyes.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Emma whispered as she felt tears prick the back of her eyes. Her hormones were all over the place. Normally she wouldn't be crying over this but right now that's all she wanted to do.

"Emma," Snow gently cupped her daughter's face so she had to look at her. "Regina will be back. She's not going anywhere, I promise you. I don't think you realise just how much you, Henry and this baby mean to Regina. I've never seen her like this about anyone, not even Daniel." Snow gave a gentle laugh at Emma's shocked expression. "You really didn't know?" Emma opened her mouth to respond but the door opened and Regina walked in.

"Regina," Emma whispered and pushed herself off the bed. She instantly reached out for the brunette who frowned slightly in concern but held out her hands for the blonde to grasp hold of. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's shoulder and breathed in her scent, just as another contraction hit her. Regina began to rub soothing circles on Emma's back and whispered soothingly in her ear. As she leaned her head against her friend's she caught Snow's gaze who was smiling widely at the sight. Regina blushed and averted her gaze as she waited for Emma's contraction to pass.

xXx

"How can you be comfortable like this?" Regina frowned as she looked at Emma's position on the bed. Regina was sat on the bed in front of her pillows with her legs hanging off either side of the bed. Emma was sat in front of her, leaning against Regina's chest. She had one foot resting against the bar on the end of the bed and the other one tucked underneath her.

"I just am," Emma murmured as she focused on Regina's thumbs as she drew circles on the tops of her arms. Emma had come to find in the last few hours that it didn't matter what part of her body that Regina was lightly massaging, it was her touch that soothed her.

"You're nearly there," Regina whispered and began to run her hands up and down Emma's arms. It wouldn't be much longer and they would be able to hold their baby in their arms. Emma's body began to tense and she hissed out as another contraction surged through her body. Regina had been timing the contractions and judging from Emma's reaction, not only were they getting closer together but stronger too. Regina rested her forehead against the side of Emma's head as she whispered soothingly in her ear until Emma's contraction had passed.

"Mum?" Henry called from the end of the bed and looked at them with scared, wide eyes. Neither woman had heard him enter the room.

"Hey, kid," Emma smiled as her contraction subsided and let her head drop back against Regina's shoulder. She was beginning to feel tired.

"Are you okay? Is it supposed to hurt like that?"

"I'm fine. This is normal. I'm okay."

Henry looked from his blonde mother to his brunette one for reassurance. Regina smiled and nodded at him. "Don't worry, Henry, your mum is fine. Why don't you go find your grandparents?" Regina was sure that Henry didn't need to see, or hear for that matter, his mother contracting. The teenager gave a small and looked back at Emma one last time before he turned to leave the room.

"Henry, you okay?" Snow frowned slightly as she saw her grandson walking down the corridor towards her.

Henry looked up at her and shook his head slightly. "Is mum supposed to be in so much pain?"

Snow wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Unfortunately yes. Labour hurts. For some it hurts more than others. It won't be much longer and the baby will be here so don't worry, okay?"

"Okay." Henry nodded as they walked won the hallway together. "How long have my mothers been dating?" He turned his head to look at his grandmother. He was sure something was up but he hadn't been able to figure out what it was.

Snow began to laugh. "They have no idea that they are dating right now. Give it a few days now and they'll know."

Henry frowned and shook his head. "This is one weird family."

xXx

"Now push," Dr Whale ordered as another contraction washed over Emma's body. She gritted her teeth and squeezed both Regina's and Snow's hands as she pushed as hard as she could. "Stop, now breathe," Dr Whale ordered and Emma began to breathe like she had been taught to. She looked to Regina for support who mimicked the breathing as well. "Push," Dr Whale ordered again. Emma gave one final, hard push before a loud cry filled the room. She dropped back against the bed, exhausted. "Who's cutting the cord?" Dr Whale asked as he clipped the cord in two places. Emma looked at Regina who hesitated slightly before she moved down the bed to cut the cord. "Congratulations, it's a girl." Dr Whale smiled as she placed the crying baby on Emma's chest.

"A girl," Emma whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She had a daughter.

"She's so perfect." Regina looked at the tiny baby in wonder. "She's so small." The baby waved her arms around in the air as she continued to cry in her mother's arms.

"We have a daughter." Emma beamed up at the brunette as she let the baby girl grasp hold of her finger. "We have a little girl."

"We do." Regina sat on the bed next to Emma and lightly ran her finger down the baby girl's nose. She couldn't believe that she was there, next to Emma, looking down at their daughter. Regina never would have dreamed of this happening.

"Congratulations you two, she's beautiful." Snow beamed at the family in front of her. They were all perfect for each other and they were all happy, that was the main thing. Emma smiled up at her mother before she began to coo at the baby in her arms. The little girl had begun to settle against her mother's breast as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: So, now the baby is here Regina needs to admitt her feelings to Emma. How do you think it's going to go?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, here comes the talk! Although I feel like it's not as big as it should be...**

* * *

"Hey," Snow whispered as she walked into Emma's hospital room. Emma was sound asleep on the bed and Regina was sat in the chair watching her. "Has she been asleep long?"

"She fell asleep about half an hour ago." Regina pushed herself up from the chair. She didn't want Emma to be alone so she had sat in the chair while she slept. Snow tiptoed over to the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. Just then the door opened and a nurse pushed a cot in with a sleeping baby inside.

"Here's baby Swan." The nurse smiled as she pushed the cot to the side of Emma's bed. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" The nurse looked up at Snow as she gently lifted the baby from the cot.

Snow smiled softly at the thought of holding her granddaughter for the first time but declined. "I think Regina would like to hold her daughter first."

Regina was shocked to hear Snow call the baby girl her daughter. Even though Emma had often referred to the baby as their baby, it felt more real to hear Snow use the same term. The brunette felt her heart begin to beat faster as the nurse gently placed the sleeping baby in her arms. Her lips curled into a wide smile as she felt her body fill with so much love already for the tiny baby. She knew right then that she would do anything for the little girl, anything.

"Hey, baby," Reina whispered happily as she slowly began to sway from side to side.

Snow clasped her hands together as she watched her former step-mother sway gently with the baby. She had never thought that she would ever see this side of Regina again. At one time Snow had come to believe that Regina would forever be the Evil Queen. As it turned out all Regina needed to become herself again was a certain sleeping blonde.

"You look so happy, Regina."

The mayor glanced up slightly from the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled at the younger woman. "I am, Snow. I really am."

"I've never seen you this happy, not even when you were with Daniel." Snow stepped closer and placed a hand on the brunette's arm. "Don't let them go, Regina."

The brunette turned her head to look at Snow with a smile. It was now or never. "I need a favour."

"Anything." Snow grinned.

xXx

Emma slowly began to open her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room. She stretched out her legs and rolled over to her side. The blonde smiled as she caught sight of Regina sat in the chair cradling their daughter to her chest.

"Hey," Emma whispered, not wanting to interrupt too much.

"Hey." Regina grinned and stood up from the chair. Emma shifted in the bed so she was sat up as Regina sat down on the edge. "She's asleep still." She leaned closer to the blonde so she could pass the baby over. Emma settled back against the pillows as she cuddled her daughter close. This is what she had missed with Henry and she had decided that she was not going to miss anything with her daughter.

"Emma, I've been thinking," Regina started softly as she gazed down at the baby.

Emma's head snapped up to look at her friend and she felt her heart break. This was it. Regina had changed her mind. She was going to tell Emma that she didn't want to help raise the baby together. Regina was going to leave her. The blonde could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes but she blinked to keep them from falling.

"I don't want her growing up moving from one house to another like Henry does. I don't like that Henry does." She let out a soft sigh as she looked into the blonde's eyes. "It breaks my heart when Henry's not at home with me and my heart will break even more when this little one isn't with me as well. They don't need two houses. They just need one. They have two parents who love them and care for each other. Your parents and Henry are moving all of your things into my house right now. You're all coming home with me. I want us to be a family, Emma. I…I…I love you."

Emma's mouth dropped open slightly in shock at the words. It wasn't what she had expected but she realised that it was just what she wanted. She wanted to be a family with Regina. She wanted to fall asleep next to her each night and wake up next to her every morning. With her free hand Emma gently cupped Regina's face and then kissed her. Regina placed a hand on the blonde's hips and leaned closer into the kiss. They slowly pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other as they smiled happily.

xXx

"So, what are you going to call her?" Snow asked later that afternoon. She was sat in the chair in the room while Regain was sat on the bed with her arm around Emma's shoulders and Henry was sat on the end of the bed. The baby was nestled in Emma's arm and had a tight grip on one of Regina's fingers.

"We haven't decided yet." Regina gave a small sigh. She knew instantly that she wanted to give Henry his name, but she had no idea what to call this little girl.

Emma looked down at her daughter's delicate features. She could see that the little girl had Killian's nose but her mother's eyes. "How about Poppy?" she suggested.

"We are not naming our daughter after a flower," Regina instantly argued and saw the look on Snow's face. "No offence." Snow gave a shrug and smiled. "How about Kiera?"

Emma wrinkled her nose and looked up at her friend. "She'll sound like she's from the Lion King. No."

"That's Kiara, mum," Henry piped up.

"Oh." Emma looked at him before back down at the baby. Trying to find a name as much harder than she expected.

"How about Hallie?" Henry suggested and both his mothers turned to look at him.

"Hallie Swan," Regina tested it out and looked down at the baby.

"Hallie Swan-Mills," Emma corrected and turned to look at the mayor. "Hallie and Henry, I like it."

"Me too." Regina smiled happily and rested her head against Emma's as they watched their daughter sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: There's only one more chapter left of this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

Emma and Hallie had come home from hospital after spending a day there. It had taken about a week but the four of them had fallen into a new routine at the mayor's house. Now it felt like they had all lived together for years. Henry was enjoying having both of his mother's together and he had instantly become a doting big brother.

Emma and Regina was sat up in bed one morning and Hallie was resting against Regina's thighs as she gazed from one mother to the other. Emma's head rested on Regina's shoulder as the two of them cooed down at the little girl.

"See, now is when you're supposed to be awake, Hallie, not at 2am," Emma cooed as she ran her finger over her daughter's nose. "Mummy doesn't like to be woken up by screaming. It makes mummy cranky." Regina let out a chuckle as she gently massaged the bottom of Hallie's feet. "Laugh all you want but if she screams at 2am tonight she's _your_ kid." Emma glanced at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. It was weird at first to call Regina her girlfriend but now she couldn't get enough of it.

"That's all good and well but it won't be my boobs that she'll want."

Emma frowned and sat up slightly. "I hadn't thought of that." Regina chuckled again and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Okay, well, in that case then _I'll_ wake you up if she starts screaming."

"Okay, I can deal with that." Regina grinned happily and turned her gaze back to Hallie who yawned sleepily. "Thank you for letting me be a part of your family," the brunette whispered and turned to look at the blonde curled into her side.

Emma tilted her head back and looked into the mayor's eyes. "You _are_ my family, Regina. I've waited my whole life for a family and now I have one." A knock on the bedroom door drew their attention from each other.

"Come in," Regina called. The door opened and Henry walked in with a hand over his eyes.

"Henry," Emma laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to see something that I can't unsee." Henry grinned and kept his hand over his eyes. It had been weird at first to have Emma in the house he shared with Regina but it hadn't taken long for it to feel completely normal. It was nice to have both his mothers together in the same house and not to move from one house to the other. Both Emma and Regina were much happier together and having a baby sister wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Some nights he would hear Hallie crying but it was never for long and it seemed that the baby girl had already taken a shine to him.

"Keep your eyes covered then, kid," Emma teased which earned her a small slap on the arm from Regina.

"Emma," Regina scalded. "Henry, it's fine, you can open your eyes. Don't listen to your mother."

"I'm not taking any chances." Henry kept his hand on his face while Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm meeting some friends for breakfast at Granny's before school. Can I borrow some money, please?"

"Sure, kid, take some from my purse. Don't be late for school," the blonde warned.

"I won't. Thanks. See you later. Bye, Hallie," Henry called before he pulled the door closed and bounded down the stairs.

"We get a 'see you later,' Hallie gets a 'bye' when did that happen?" Regina frowned as she realised just how grown up their son was becoming.

Emma laughed and pecked the brunette's cheek. "He's a teenager. At least we got a see you later. I think at that age I used to grunt and slam doors."

"Oh yay," Regina mocked. "I can't wait for your children to start acting like you."

"Hmm, well, I'm sure they'll pick up some of your traits too, don't worry. It seems little miss has worn herself out already. Great, I could do with a morning nap." Emma gave a yawn and stretched her body out. Regina shook her head and carefully stood up with Hallie in her arms. She lay the sleeping baby down in her moses basket before she crawled back into bed. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her close as they both snuggled back down to sleep.

"I love you, Gina," Emma whispered as she felt sleep overtaking her body. This was exactly where she wanted to be, in Regina's arms.

"I love you too, Emma." Regina smiled softly and tightened her grip, never letting go.

* * *

 **A/N: It's the final chapter. Are you sad? I am. I've really enjoyed writing this story and it was perfect to get me back into writing after many years off! I'm glad that you have all enjoyed reading. So, what are your final thoughts on this little family? Review for one last time!**

 **I already have another story in the pipeline so hopefully life won't get in the way too much and my muse cooperates and there should be a new one posted soonish!**


End file.
